Our Rad Miracles A Terezi And Sollux Fanfic
by ItalyJusticePyrope
Summary: This is a Terezi and Sollux redrom and yes this is also a roleplay
1. We find our 1st 2 kids&new ones to come

Terezi and Sollux were taking a walk through the Alternian woods when they fell through a hole.

Terezi: SOLLUX WH3R3 4R3 YOU *begins to cry for her matesprit*

Sollux: *hears her crying and starts looking for her*

Terezi:*starts running but runs into a wall covered in cuts she sits there and crys *

Sollux: *comes running into the part of the cave where Terezi is sitting and crying* Terezi are you okay what2 wrong?

Terezi: *looks up and smells her matesprit* OH SOLLUX 1 THOUGHT 1 LOST YOU FOR GOOD

Sollux: II'm here now iit'2 okay

Terezi: *smells someone close by*

Sollux: What ii2 iit Terezii

Terezi:1 DONT KNOW 1T SM3LLS SC4R3D

Sollux: *screams as the shadow comes closer*

Terezi: 1TS 4 GRUB SH3 SM3LLS 4FR41D *smells a shadowy figure coming after her*

Gamzee clubs in hand and sober no doubt was chasing the poor little grub so Terezi and Sollux take the grub and start running back to the lab.~Time skip~They get to the lab and find out that one of the humans has found eleven more grubs in the woods.~Time skip~Okay so what should we name them? Well we will name them after stars in their corresponding zodiac -nerine, gemini-propus, capricorn-sigma, leo-alshem, virgo-varies, scorpio-sargas, sagittarius-rukbat, cancer-tegmin, taurus-nebula, aries-searli, aquarius-ekkhys, and pisces-omega.~Time skip~The grubs are now all 4 sweeps old and the trolls who raised them are now 9 sweeps old.

Terezi: H3Y SOLLUX 1 H4V3 4N 1D34 L3TS H4V3 SOM3 FUN*wiggles eyebrows*

Sollux: fiine wiith me

In short they filled a bucket but forgot the bucket so you may imagine that scene by yourself. Terezi a few days later notices a difference with her body but doesn't tell Sollux.

Terezi: H3Y SOL M3 4ND TH3 G1RLS 4R3 GO1NG TO TH3 M4LL

Sollux: okay

So Terezi was about to confide in Vriska about the feelings she's been having lately but doesn't get to because a massive ogre comes into the store.

Sollux: *finds god tier necklaces on the ground*

Terezi: SOL WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG TH1S 1S NO T1M3 TO LOOK 4T J3WL3RY

Sollux: *tosses her the necklace*

Terezi: WH4T TH3*puts it on*

Terezi/Sollux: *go godtier*GUYS GO FIND YOUR SYMBOLS

~Time skip~

Terezi: Y3S ON3 MOR3 H1T 4ND 1TS D34D

Sollux: Terezii II want you to fiight wiith me

Terezi: 1 TOLD YOU 1 C4NT NOT W1THOUT HURT1NG TH3 FUTUR3(meaning she's pregnant but is telling him in her own subtle way)

~Time skip~

Sollux: That wa2 awe2ome

Terezi: Y34 4ND YOU S4V3D M3 4ND TH3 FUTUR3

Sollux: ...waiit by future do you mean

Terezi: DUH OF COURS3

Sollux: *faints*

Equius: I've got this*picks him up and carries him to the lab*

Karkat: *opens a jar of honey*

Sollux: *wakes up*

So Terezi tells him but doesn't she is still hiding some of the information from him the fact that it's not one but two and that it's a girl and a boy. Terezi eventually pesters Latula to see if she can go hang out with her and Redglare when Latula says no because she's too busy Terezi tells her the reason why she wants to come over.~Time skip~Terezi has been feeling very sick lately and Sollux invited all their friends over to cheer her up. Latula comes with Mituna and they end up playing games while Vriska is cooking in the kitchen Terezi is only about 1 month along so there isn't much to her belly yet but she still purs when Sollux rubs her belly. Terezi is still feeling sick by the next morning but things turn around when Sollux asks her to human marry him and she says yes of course by this time she has told Sollux they are having twins. Terezi gets really excited when the ancestors(i made them 25.8 sweeps and the dancestors 13.8 sweeps) arrive at the celebration. Redglare and Psionic stay the night and Terezi gets really sick again this time when she throws up it's worse than before she leans on sollux and looks at him with watery eyes and requests that he get Latula and Redglare for her. They come in and see her crying of course Redglare thinks Sollux did something but he denies it. Terezi tells them how scared she is and how it makes her feel so weak and they hug her to try and soothe her. She crys in their arms for about an hour when Nerine and Propus come in worried looks on their little faces Sollux tells them it's okay that"mommy is just not feeling very good etc.". Terezi looks at him and says what if she can't make it through the wedding without getting sick. The second time she gets sick though she litterally almost puked her guts out she falls on Sollux and he takes her back to bed. He goes out after cuddling her to go get some medicine for her and of course he dragged karkat along. Terezi turns into a cling on and latches onto Redglare's arm shouting my Redglare the entire time. After a long night's rest she wakes up and it's her wedding day and boy is she hyper. After the wedding and all the other fun stuff Terezi goes to get a shower and Sollux decides to join her after hearing her hum an alternian lulaby to herself. Terezi for three days thought that she was done being sick boy was she wrong as Sollux leans in to kiss her she gives him a look that says that's a bad idea right now unless you wanna taste puke today. Sollux taking the hint gets her out of the shower and into bed quick because well he's new at this whole my matesprit is sick and pregnant thing. Terezi goes all legislacerator on him and he stares blankly at her like gamzee when he spaces out so Terezi yells out to Latula that she might've broken Sollux(yes i did actually rp this and i did say that).


	2. Raising the twins

Chapter 2-Raising the twins

~Time skip eight months later~

Terezi pesters Latula and Redglare to tell them it's almost time.

Redglare:y3s

Latula:w3 4r3 so proud of you guys w3 gott4 go now

Terezi:ok4y by3

~Time skip to a week later of that month~

Sollux and Terezi are sitting at home relaxing. Terezi tells him that she's gonna go lay down for a while. Sollux nods his head as she goes to the bedroom. Sollux plays video games for about an hour before Terezi starts to feel the pain from the contractions. Sollux comes into the room to see if she's ok.

Sollux:what2 wrong babe

Terezi:1 dont know but 1ts st4rt1ng to hurt

Sollux feels her belly and states that the eggs are shifting position a lot. Terezi tells him that they should go to the alternian hospital. They leave and arive at the hospital but Terezi says that it hurts too much to move so Sollux uses his mage of doom powers to help her. Terezi at this point is crying about the pain while Vriska and everyone else try to calm her down. Terezi screams about the pain and Vriska tells her to just breathe.

Terezi:*breathes*

Meenah:im not gonna l-Et you di-E bitc)(

Vriska:thats not helping meenah ::::(

Meenah:sorry

While Terezi starts to feel the eggs coming everyone tells her to push and Gamzee starts being well Gamzee. Everyone tells Gamzee to get the hell out of the delivery room. Terezi pushes and the first egg is born at 12:12 AM. Terezi pushes one last time and the second egg comes out at 12:17 AM. Vriska and Meenah carry the eggs to her and tell them that one's a boy and one's a girl. Sollux asks her what their names will be. Terezi thinks for a bit and says Sakura(cherry blossom) and Nariko(thunder). That afternoon at 5:56 PM in the hive Terezi, Sollux, the kids, Nepeta, Caliborn, and Calliope are hanging out taking ironic selfies with the eggs. Terezi hears a noise coming from the eggs and she goes to investigate it. Being blind she can't really see so she removes the blanket from the eggs to get a better "look" and notices that they're hatching. She pulls out her phone and starts filming as the grubs come into view she gives her phone to Nepeta and gets closer to them. She tells Nepeta to quickly send the video to everyone.

Sollux:we 2hould take them to the lab to 2how everyone

Terezi:good 1d34

Terezi and Sollux took the grubs to the lab so everyone could see them. As the adults ooh and aah over them they fell asleep with their cute little legs intertwined together. Terezi covers them up and Nerine and Propus suddenly turn into mini troll cops protecting the sleeping newborns. Terezi starts taking pictures and Sollux takes a video. Terezi sends the pictures to Latula and Redglare and comments on how happy that they are getting along so well with the new additions to the family because she was so worried that they would be jealous of them because they aren't getting as much attention like they used to. Redglare walks in with Psiionic and the grubs wake up but not knowing who they are looking at hide under the blanket.

Terezi:com3 on guys 1ts ok4y th1s 1s l4tul4 r3dgl4r3 m1tun4 4nd ps11on1c th3yr3 your f4m1ly

Psiionic:they look exactly liike you guy2

Sollux:we know

Terezi picks up the grubs and gives them to Redglare and Psionic to hold. The grubs curiously smell them and squeak. They began to climb up to their shoulders and nuzzle them. Terezi starts taking pictures because they are so adorable. Long story short it turned into another ironic selfie party. Terezi notices the grubs are getting tired so the family of six absconds back to their hive. Terezi put them down to sleep and sits on the couch with Sollux to have some alone time when Nariko starts crying. Terezi tries to calm him down with hardly any luck and asks Sollux to come in and help her. They start singing some Alternian lullabies to get him to calm down. Nariko falls asleep again and they tip toe carefully out of the room. They lay down on the couch and drift off to sleep. The next morning Sollux gets up to make breakfast while Terezi sleeps. The twins start crying and Terezi wakes up to get them. Sollux enters the room and asks what's wrong.

Terezi:th3yr3 hungry

Sollux:*pulls out cherries and honey*

Terezi:*gives them the food*

Twins:*calm instantly and eat the food*

Terezi takes them into the kitchen to sit them down at the table and asks if Sollux already woke up Nerine and Propus. The two kids enter the room and sit at the table to eat.

Terezi:*wipes the twins' faces off and sets them on the floor to play* ok4y guys w4tch th3m so th3y Terezi:dont g3t 1nto 4nyth1ng

Nerine/Propus: OK4Y

Terezi then proceeds to sit down next to Sollux and eat cherries. Sollux shows her some toys and cute clothes that he found online and asks if they should buy them.

Terezi:h3ll y34

Sollux:okay

The doorbell rings and Terezi gets up to answer it. Redglare, Latula, Mituna, and Psiionic are at the door waiting to be let inside.

Sollux:oh hey guy2

Terezi:wh4ts up

Latula:1 got 4 p4ck4g3 for you two

Terezi:sw33t

Sollux:what2 iin iit tz

Terezi:1t sm3lls colorful

Mituna: 7h3r3 15 57uff for 7h3 7w1n5

Terezi opens the box and inside are scalemates in bee costumes.

Terezi:4dor4bl3

Sollux:yea

Terezi:h3h3h3h3h3h th3yll lov3 th1s

Sollux gives them the scalemates. The twins smell them and then pounce on them. Terezi starts fangirling over how adorable they are. Redglare states that helped the most to pick them out. The twins are very excited at this point and Terezi starts taking pictures for the baby books. Terezi has randomly just planned the their first wriggling day and Sollux is a little scared of the fact she's already planning it when they aren't even a week old yet. Sollux kisses her but Terezi is a little distracted because someone's crawling on her leg. She looks down and sees the twins. Sollux picks them up and places them on her head.

Terezi:h3h3h3h3h3h3 goofb4lls

Sollux:y34 th3y 4r3

Terezi:h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3

Psiionic:ha funny

Terezi:th3y sur3 know how to m4k3 4 troll f33l 4ll h4ppy 1ns1d3

Terezi and Sollux sit on the couch and the rest of the Pyrope-Captor family members walk up behind them. They take the two grubs and start playing with them while Sollux and Terezi have some much needed fun in the bedroom. Terezi starts to think about the grubs and the kids and suggests that they stop for now so they can rescue the others for some family fun time. They walk out of the room after getting dressed and Mituna and Latula are filling a bucket Terezi covers Sol's eyes quickly.

Latula:/Mituna:*see them standing there*

Terezi:h1 h4v1ng fun

Mituna:y34

Terezi:*facepalm 2x combo*

Sollux covers her eyes even though Terezi is blind. Terezi shakes her head and then inquires about the kids and the grubs. Redglare and Psiionic are holding them and have their eyes closed thank gog for Redglare and Psiionic. Latula and Mituna put their clothes on and Terezi comments how weird their family is.


	3. We Celebrate the kids' wriggling days

Chapter 3-We Celebrate the kids' Wriggling Days

Sollux had just given the twins their own bumble bee then he gave the kids their own bees to love. Terezi fangirls again over the adorableness. Sollux plays a game of kiss tag with Terezi. The twins start crawling up his legs and Terezi magically regains her eyesight and giggles saying the twins are goofballs and picks them up. The grubs squeak and point at the tv so Terezi turns it on for them and they climb up on Sollux and Terezi's heads. Terezi gives them both to Sollux as he sits down on the couch to watch tv. Terezi starts exploring the hive to get used to her new found sight.

Sollux:bee careful

Terezi:1ts not l1k3 1 dont know wh3r3 1 4m

Sollux:true

Terezi admires how big the hive is Sollux tells her that it was always that big. Terezi looks at him a little irritated and states that she never knew that because this is the first time she's been able to see in sweeps. Sollux nods his head in agreement and then says that the kids want her to watch tv with them. Terezi sits down with them and puts the kids on Sol's lap and the twins on hers. Terezi relaxes and says that it's nice to have family fun time with the kids.

~Time skip~

Terezi texts Sollux.

Terezi:1s 3v3ryth1ng r34dy for th3 k1ds' surpr1s3 p4rty

Sollux:ye2 and theiir pre2ent2 are ready a2 well

Terezi:good

Sollux:how are the kiid2

Terezi:good th3y dont susp3ct 4 th1ng

Sollux:good tell me when you get here okay

Terezi:ok4y

Sollux and the others wait in the lab for them to come. Terezi texts Sollux to tell him that they're coming. Everyone gets ready as Terezi opens door. They jump out and yell surprise.

Everyone:HAPPY WRIGGLING DAY

Kids:YAY!

Terezi:l3ts p4rty

~Time skip~

Terezi gets the kids ready for bed. The kids are now 5 sweeps old(12 human years)and they are so fucking hyper from all sugar they had at the party.

Terezi:com3 on guys 1ts t1m3 for b3d

Nerine: 4www but w3 w4nt to st4y up

Propus:yea plea2e

Terezi:no you st4rt school soon

Kids:4wwww that2 not f41r

Terezi calls for Sollux to come help her get them into bed.


	4. The kids Start School

Chapter 4-The kids Start School

Psiionic, Redglare, Mituna, and Latula all stayed the night at the Pyrope-Captor hive after the party. Psiionic gets up to make breakfast and the twins start crying so the kids pick them up. Sollux starts getting up but seeing that the kids are taking care of the young infants he goes back to sleep. Nerine and Propus bring them to Psiionic who greets them by asking how they slept. They respond with well and Nariko and Sakura start crying again. Redglare walks in to see what's up.

Psiionic: the twiin2 are crying

Redglare: d1d you try g1v1ng th3m food

The kids quickly get out honey and cherries. Psiionic gives them the food and they stop crying.

Redglare: s33 th3y stopp3d cry1ng

Sollux gets up while Terezi is still asleep. Psiionic puts the food on the table and Sollux takes Terezi her food. Terezi wakes up and sees Sollux.

Terezi: h1

Sollux: hii ii brought you food

Terezi: th4nks

Sollux:*kisses her*you're welcome

Terezi noms on the food. Sollux sits down next to her and eats with her.

Terezi: so how d1d you sl33p

Sollux: great you

Terezi: 4m4z1ng

Sollux: that2 good the kiid2 and grub2 2lept awe2ome

Terezi: good

As Terezi finishes her food the kids come into the room.

Kids: morn1ng mom

Terezi: h1 guys you st4rt school tod4y so you h4v3 to g3t r34dy

Kids: ok4y

Terezi gets their bags and school supplies while Sollux gets their clothes ready. Terezi pulls out the camera to take pictures of their first day of school.

Terezi: h4v3 fun

Sollux: make lot2 of friiend2

Kids: W3 w1ll by3

After the kids leave for school Sollux suggests that they should spend time with the grubs. Terezi has a wonderful idea that they should go to the park. So they go the park and play with them on slides and swings. Sollux builds a giant sand castle and the twins go exploring inside it. Terezi looks at concerned that it might collapse on them. Sollux assures her that it won't and they enter it so they can play with the youngsters. Terezi sits down and Sollux sits next to her they watch the twins wrestle and laugh. Terezi takes some toys out of her captuloge modus and gives them to the twins. Sollux falls asleep so Terezi grabs a hold of him and the twins and absconds back to the hive. Sollux wakes up and looks at her.

Sollux: What how did we get here

Terezi: m4g1c4l c4rp3t r1d3

Sollux: II can beliieve that

Terezi puts the twins to bed and goes back to the couch to sit down. Sollux falls asleep again and Terezi lays her head on his chest and falls asleep listening to his heart's rhythmatic beat. Terezi starts talking in her sleep about the future to Sollux. The twins start crying and Sollux gets up and gives them a bottle full of liquid cherries and honey. They calm down and go back to sleep. Terezi tells Sollux about what the future has in store for them when the twins turn 3 sweeps. Terezi wakes up when she hears that the kids are home from school. As the kids walk into the door to Terezi asked if they want to go to a restaurant for dinner. They say sure. Sollux wakes up and says Terezi's clothes are missing.

Terezi: gog d4mn 1t wh3r3 4r3 my clothes

Sollux: here2 your clothe2 babe

Terezi goes to check on the twins since they are still sleeping she texts Latula and Redglare to see if they can come and watch the twins while they are at dinner. Terezi hears the door and answers it. Latula and Redglare were standing at the door waiting to be let in Terezi greets them and explains that since the twins are still asleep they don't want to wake them that's why they asked them to come and watch them while they are at the restaurant. Latula says sure we will watch them go and have fun at the restaurant. So Terezi, Sollux, and the older two kids leave to go to a restaurant. When their food arrives everyone starts eating.

They finish their food and start heading home. Terezi texts Latula to tell her that their on their way home.

~Time skip~

The twins had just come out of their cocoons and were crawling around the hive. Terezi and Sollux were sitting on the couch making plans for their upcoming wriggling day. The twins turned 1 sweep that weekend and were very energetic. They were crawling around the hive when Sollux decided that it was time they met their lusii. Terezi's lusus was happy to meet the twins she picked them up and cuddled them.


	5. The Big Surprise

Chapter 5-The Big Surprise

~2 Sweep Time skip~

The twins are now 3 sweeps old and Terezi and Sollux had an unexpected surprise. Sollux got up in the morning followed by the twins as usual and made breakfast Terezi gets up followed by their oldest kids who on Earth are now 18(8 sweeps). Terezi finishes her breakfast early and gets a sick feeling after Nerine and Propus leave for school. Sollux asks her if she's okay and she gives him the look that says do 1 look ok4y to you 1 f33l l1k3 cr4p. Sollux carries her to the bedroom to lay down.

Terezi: you know 1v3 only 3v3r b33n th1s s1ck on3 oth3r t1m3

Sollux: you mean…

Terezi: y34

Sollux: how ii u2ed a bucket

Terezi: 1ts th3 futur3s pl4n w3 c4nt ch4ng3 1t

Terezi gets really sick again and Sollux takes her to the bathroom. Terezi throws up several times before nearly falling over. Sollux catches her with ninja reflexes. He takes her back to bed to lay down. Terezi texts Latula and Redglare while lying in bed.

Latula: h3y g1rl

Redglare: how 4r3 you f33l1ng

Terezi: l1k3 cr4p

Redglare: w3ll you 4r3 pr3gn4nt

Latula: w41t you 4r3

Terezi: y34 d1dnt Sollux t3ll you

Latula: no

(Phone call)Mituna: h3 ju5t t0ld m3

Terezi: n1c3

Terezi gets sick again while texting Latula and Redglare and Sollux forgetting that he hadn't yet hung up the phone took her to the bathroom to help her. Terezi starts throwing up again and Latula said that it sounded gross.

Terezi: th1s 1s 4 t3xt how c4n you h34r 1t

Latula: m1tun4s phon3 1s st1ll on c4ll w1th Sollux

Terezi: gr34t so 3v3ryon3 knows how s1ck 1 4m

Sollux: not Redglare

Terezi: good l3ts k33p 1t th4t w4y

Redglare: 1 4lr34dy know

The conversation goes on for a while and ends as soon as Terezi falls asleep. Vriska and Tavros come to visit with their own set of twins that they never mentioned before followed by Nepeta who shows them some kids she found. Nepeta mentioned that they didn't have names so Terezi suggests some names she found online. They agree but Sollux continues to research names. Terezi tells them to do whatever they want because she was tired and going to go to sleep. As she sleeps they pick out names and discuss them out loud causing Terezi's ears to twitch. Sollux picks her up and she wakes up. Terezi tells them the names she thought of while she was sleeping. She also suggests a game of go-fish. They play the human card game for a while and then just talk about life. Terezi offers video games as an option and they play games for a while. Terezi falls asleep on Sollux after about an hour and the game ends shortly after about 10 minutes. Sollux takes Terezi to bed so she can sleep in comfort. Terezi sleeps peacefully for a while but it doesn't last very long because after about 30 minutes she's back to being sick. Sollux rushes her to the bathroom and Terezi pukes again. As she's spilling the toxic smelling fluid from her stomach Vriska walks in to check on her.

Vriska: how is she

Sollux: not good

Terezi is still throwing up as Vriska and Sollux try to comfort her. Terezi grabs Sollux by the arm so she has something to hold onto. When she finally stops she tries to walk but starts falling. Vriska and Sollux quickly catch her. Terezi leans on them as they help her back to bed. Terezi groans and says that she wants to see Latula and Redglare before she's completely immobile. So Sollux puts them on troll video chat.

Terezi: h1 guys

Latula: h4y g1rl

Redglare: how 4r3 you f33l1ng

Terezi: 1v3 b33n b3tt3r

Latula: cool

Terezi: y34 st1ll f33l l1k3 cr4p though ㈵9

Redglare:4wwww ㈶2

Terezi: 1 p1ck3d out two n4m3s th4t 1 l1k3 though

Latula: wh4t n4m3s

Terezi: k4zuko 4nd k41d4

Redglare: n1c3

Terezi: th4nks

So the conversation went on until Latula and Redglare mention something that Sollux didn't know yet.

Redglare: w3 s3nt stuff to you for th3 n3w b4by

Terezi: cool th4nks

Latula: w3ll s33 you two wh3n th3 two n3w k1ds com3

Sollux: yep… waiit what diid you 2ay

Redglare/Latula:㈴8 gott4 go w3 lov3 you 4ll

Sollux: waiit…Latula/Redglare left the chat…damn iit

Terezi was focused on how great it was to see and talk to them. Sollux kisses her and she kisses his cheek. They lay down and Terezi falls asleep. She sleeps for about an hour before getting sick again. Sollux takes her to the bathroom and she throws up again. She finishes and he helps her back to bed. Terezi starts falling asleep again. Sollux gives her a scalemate and a stuffed cherry. Terezi grabs them and cuddles them Sollux covers her up with a blanket and Terezi falls asleep. She asks him what time it is and he replies 6:00.

Terezi:~groan~

Sollux: ii hope you feel better when the baby comes

Terezi: dont worry 1ts only th3 f1rst month 1ll b3 f1n3~y4wn~

Terezi sleeps peacefully as Sollux sits down and thinks about what Latula had said. Terezi sleeps in peace while Sollux ponders the conversation. Vriska asks him if something's wrong he says yeah and tells her about what was said. Terezi still sleeping feels her ears twitch as someone approaches her.

Vriska: hey

Terezi:*ears twitch* huh

Vriska: how are you

Terezi: ㈵9

Vriska: did you hear Latula talk about two babies

Terezi: y34 why 1s Sollux fr34k1ng out

Vriska: confused

Terezi:~s1gh~1ts tw1ns but dont t3ll h1m y3t…

Sollux:ii already know…

Terezi asks him how he knew ii have ear2. Terezi gets a little disappointed because she wanted it to be a surprise. They talk for a bit and Vriska tells her that she should get some more sleep. Terezi agrees and goes back to sleep while Sollux and Vriska rejoin the others in the living room to play more video games. Terezi starts sleepwalking to the living room.

Nepeta: :33 hey Terezi

Terezi:㈵2zzzzzzzz

Sollux shouts to wake her up. She wakes up very confused and they tell her that she was sleepwalking. She rubs her eyes and asks if it's night or day.

All: NIGHT

Terezi: d4mn 1t

She asks about food and Sollux orders pizza for everyone. Vriska's with bugs, Tavros' with nuggets, Nepeta's with anchovies, Terezi's with everything, and his with honey. When the pizza arrives Sollux pays the delivery guy and brings in the pizza. They eat the pizza within 20 minutes, after about 10 minutes everyone leaves and Sollux helps Terezi to bed. Sollux gets up the next morning and makes breakfast while Terezi sleeps peacefully. Sollux brings her breakfast in bed Terezi thanks him and starts eating. Nerine and Propus walk into the room.

Nerine: H1 mom

Propus: Hii mom

Terezi: h1 guys

They start to get their stuff ready for school Terezi tells them that it's Spring break and that they can stay home. She asks them to please since they're home to help with the twins. They agree and ask her if she needs anything right now. Terezi tells them no and that they can go hang out around the house. Terezi, Sollux, and the twins watch TV for a while in the bedroom. Terezi falls asleep on Sollux and the bees "talk" to Sollux while she's sleeping peacefully. As she sleeps she starts to moan and whimper from a nightmare Sollux rubs her head and she calms down. Terezi gets sick again and grabs Sollux by his shirt sleeve. Sollux takes her to the bathroom and she pukes. There's a knock at the door and Sollux goes to answer it.

Terezi: wh4t or who 1s 1t

Sollux: the deliivery troll

Terezi nods her head and starts throwing up again. Sollux takes the package into the bathroom and sets it down to help Terezi. Terezi stops throwing up and grabs his arm for balance. Sollux opens the package the baby stuff had arrived revealing it was twins.

~Time skip to 8 months later~

Terezi is watching her favorite show and holding her very large belly.

Sollux: are you okay

Terezi: y34 1m just hugg1ng th3m

They invite their friends to hang out at the mall. They go to the mall and buy dresses and all sorts of other items. Terezi sleeps peacefully that night the next morning Sollux gets up and starts heading for the kitchen. Terezi stirs in her sleep and starts whimpering so Sollux wakes her up. Terezi wakes up in pain Sollux asks her what's wrong.

Terezi: 1t hurts

Sollux: are you okay…

Terezi:*shakes her head*

Sollux:…ii2 iit tiime

Terezi: 1 th1nk so

Sollux: OH CHRII2T OKAY WE'LL LEAVE NOW ㈸2

Terezi: OK4Y HURRY ㈵1

Sollux gets the kids up and texts all their friends while Terezi texts the rest of the family. They leave and are halfway to the hospital. Terezi at this point is crying from the pain.

Sollux: BREATH DEAR BREATH

Terezi: *breathing*

They arrive and Sollux carries her into the hospital. Terezi still breathing now has tears in her eyes Sollux wipes them away. Terezi whimpers as Sollux tries to console her as they enter the room Sollux sees Gamzee standing there.

Sollux: WHAT THE…

Gamzee: SuP BrO

Terezi: OH GOG HOW TH3 BLOODY H3LL D1D H3 G3T H3R3 B3FOR3 US ㈶4

Gamzee: I'm yOuR DoCtOr

Sollux: OH GOD…OKAY FIINE JUST HURRY

Terezi: FUCK OK4Y JUST B3 C4R3FUL OR 1LL R34LLY HURT YOU ㈶4

Gamzee: I wIlL

Latula, Redglare, Mituna, and Psiionic walk in and Sollux stops freaking out about Gamzee being the doctor. Terezi reaches out and grabs Latula and Redglare's hands for comfort.

Gamzee: I SeE SoMeThInG BrO

Psiionic:…uhh

Sollux: don't a2k

Terezi growls at Gamzee to warn him not to pull any stunts right now because she's in no mood for humor at the moment. Gamzee understands and Terezi whimpers from the pain the Captors tell her to push. Terezi pushes as tears run down her cheeks.

Latula/Redglare: PUSH!

Terezi:*squeezes their hands tight and pushes* ㈷5

Gamzee honks in his creepy voice while saying honk causing to freak out and push harder ㈷7. Gamzee carefully grabs the eggs. Terezi makes Gamzee promise that he will never do that again and he agrees. He hands them the eggs and passes out.

Sollux: welcome to the famiily kaiida and kazuko

Terezi still holding Latula and Redglare's hands says th3yr3 4m4z1ng just l1k3 th3 r3st of th3 f4m1ly and with that she fell asleep. Sollux gets up the next morning and helps the kids hold the eggs. He wakes Terezi up to show her and goes to make breakfast. Terezi hugs the kids one by one while resting.

~20 minute time skip~

The eggs hatch.

~12 hour time skip~

Terezi and Sollux are celebrating their anniversary.

~two sweep time skip~

It's 12th Perigee and all the kids are up really early they wake Terezi and Sollux up for presents. Terezi gets a necklace and Sollux a ring. The kids get toys, games, weapons, etc. they go visit Redglare and Psiionic. They get boon bucks from them and go out to eat at a Mexican restaurant. Terezi shares her food with Kazuko and Kaida. After everyone finishes their food they leave and go home.


	6. A Wonderful Surprise

Terezi and Sollux go to bed after celebrating 12th Perigee and have some fun. Mituna texts him and says that he and Latula are having some fun too. Long story short they filled buckets that night.~Time skip a few days later~Terezi and Latula have been feeling very sick. Sollux and Mituna have been taking care of them but their sickness hasn't been going away at all. Terezi and Latula have been texting each other back and forth for several minutes.

Latula: h3y you guys c4r3 1f w3 com3 ov3r

Terezi: 1TS F1N3 W1TH M3

Latula and Mituna arrive at their hive and knock on the door. Terezi lets them inside.

Terezi: H1 GUYS

Latula: h3y

Terezi: HOW 4R3 YOU DO1NG

Latula: not good you

Terezi: S4M3

Terezi and Latula sit on the couch followed by Sollux and Mituna. Terezi and Latula lay their heads on them and start getting sick. Sollux and Mituna rub their heads to comfort them. Terezi and Latula start purring in unison. Sollux having already figured it out asks them if they want to go to the bathroom. Terezi and Latula nod their heads and the Captor boys take them. They start throwing up as their matesprits pat their backs. They throw up for about ten minutes before going back to the couch. Terezi and Latula text Redglare using Terezi's phone.

Terezi/Latula: h3y

Redglare: h3y wh4ts up

Terezi/Latula: w3 f33l l1k3 cr4p

Redglare: 4wwww

Terezi/Latula: w3'v3 b33n pr3tty s1ck l4t3ly

Redglare: w3ll from th3 sound of 1t 1 c4n 4lr34dy t3ll you why t3r3z1 1s s1ck

Terezi/Latula: : ? why

Redglare: 34sy s1ck f33l1ng + t3r3z1 = k1d

Terezi thinks about it for a while.

Latula: ok4y so why 4m 1 s1ck th3n

Redglare: d1d you 4nd m1tun4 f1ll buck3ts too by 4ny ch4nc3

Latula: y34...oh gog you m34n th4t 1m pr3gn4nt

Redglare: y34 th4ts 3x4ctly wh4t 1 m34n

Terezi/Latula: so th4t 3xpl41ns 1t now w3 h4v3 to t3ll th3 guys

Terezi/Latula stop texting Redglare.

Terezi/ h3y guys w3 n33d to t3ll you som3th1ng

Sollux/Mituna: : ?

Terezi/Latula: w3'r3 pr3gn4nt

Sollux: II fiigured

Mituna passes out.

Terezi: 1ll go g3t th3 hon3y j4r

~5 month time skip~Terezi/Latula are sitting up against stacks of pillows watching crime mysteries.

Sollux: 2o how are you guy2 doiing

Terezi/Latula: f1n3 just r3l4x1ng

Mituna: 7h4t5 g00d

Terezi/Latula giggle and back to watching tv. Sollux/Mituna go do work around the hive. Terezi/Latula start video chatting with Redglare.

Terezi/Latula: h1

Redglare: how 4r3 you guys do1ng

Terezi/Latula: b3tt3r th4n b3for3

Redglare: good

Terezi/Latula: so wh4t h4v3 you b33n up to l4t3ly

Redglare: cloth3s

Terezi/Latula: cool

The conversation goes on for a while until Terezi/Latula got bored and start poking each other. Sollux went to the store to get more food and came back to a poke fest.

Sollux: why are you...

Terezi/Latula: w3 got bor3d

Sollux: okay

Sollux and Mituna make dinner and everyone eats all the food. Latula and Terezi go back to poking each other. Latula/Terezi look at the boys with sparkles in their eyes.

Mituna/Sollux: ye2

Terezi/Latula: mor3 food

Sollux/Mituna give them more food and go play video games. Terezi/Latula finish the food and go sit with them while they play human games.~3 month time skip~Latula/Terezi are sleeping more frequently so they can get ready for the big moment. Sollux/Mituna give them food and check on them a lot to make sure they're okay. The girls sleep for most of the day and only wake up to eat.

Sollux: hey

Terezi/Latula: huh : ?

Mituna: wh475 up

Terezi/Latula: noth1ng why

Sollux/Mituna: just checking on you thats all

Terezi/Latula: oh ok4y

The boys leave and play video games. The girls go sit with them and lay their heads on them. Sollux/Mituna rub their heads as they play video games. The girls start purring and the boys kiss them. Terezi/Latula flush deep teal and cuddle them.

Sollux: you guy2 hungry

Terezi/Latula: y34 howd you know

Sollux: ju2t gue22iing

Terezi/Latula: h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h lucky gu3ss

Sollux orders a pizza and it comes 20 minutes later. They eat all the pizza and fall asleep. They wake up a few hours later and tell the boys that they're just hours away from the final moment. The boys start freaking out and ask if they should leave now. Terezi/Latula tell them not to worry they'll know when it's time to go.~10 hours later~The boys are playing video games while the girls sleep. Terezi/Latula still sleeping whimper from pain. The boys run to them to see what's wrong.

Sollux/Mituna: you guys okay

Terezi/Latula tears streaming down their faces shake their heads and squeaze the scalemates in their hands tighter with every passing second as the pain worsens.

Sollux: that can only mean one thiing

They nod their heads and look at them with eyes full of pain telling them y3s 1ts t1m3 to go 4nd hurry.

Mituna: w417...you m34n...0h g0g

Mituna/Sollux grab everyone and rush them to the hospital. The girls are still holding the scalemates and crying in pain. They arrive at the hospital and Redglare walks in after them.

Terezi/Latula: 1t hurts 1t hurts m4k3 1t stop hurt1ng

Redglare: wh4ts h4pp3n1ng

Terezi/Latula: *crying harder with every second*m4k3 1t stop

Sollux: the egg2 are comiing

Redglare: :0

Terezi/Latula are still crying when Gamzee walks in the room.

Gamzee: HeY BrOs

Terezi/Latula: *under their breath~FUCK~ glaring at him through teary eyes*

Gamzee: Oh*drinks the rest of his faygo*lEtS Do tHiS

Terezi/Latula look at Redglare with panicked eyes.~Time skip past the screaming at Gamzee~Mituna passes out as the girls finally push out the eggs. Gamzee gives the boys the eggs who in turn give them to the girls. They smell the eggs carefully and begin purring.

Sollux/Mituna: uhhh

Redglare: th3y'r3 b4s1c4lly s4y1ng th3s3 4r3 th3 r1ght on3s 4nd w3'r3 h4ppy

Sollux/Mituna: good

Terezi: w3lcom3 m4s4ko/h4ruk1

Latula: w3lcom3 s4tom1 4nd k41b4

Sollux/Mituna: welcome to the new world

Terezi/Latula doze off after 10 minutes Redglare smiles at them.

Redglare: good job g1rls

They all go home and Terezi/Latula are sleeping curled up next to their eggs guarding them. Redglare sits next to them and ruffles their hair lightly. The eggs start moving causing the girls to wake up. Redglare records the event on her phone. The eggs start cracking as the grubs emerge from inside. Terezi/Latula pick them up and cradle them carefully the grubs yawn and the girls sing the alternian lullaby. The boys cover them up with blankets as the newly hatched grubs fall asleep. Redglare sends the video to everyone. The girls fall asleep with the grubs and Redglare moves them to the bed so they'd be more comfortable. The boys had fallen asleep and Psiionic transferred them to the couch. Redglare/Psiionic fell asleep on the other couch. Everyone slept peacefully. Everyone ate breakfast and went home the next day to relax. Terezi and Sollux were caring for the new grubs, Mituna/Latula were at home playing with theirs.~Meanwhile at Redglare/Psiionic's hive~Redglare isn't feeling herself lately.

Psiionic: what2 wrong

Redglare: 1 dont know but 1 f33l s1ck

Psiionic feels her head and Redglare's face flushes deep teal and she falls over.

Psiionic:whoah*catches her and gets a strange thought*~ga2p~

Redglare: wh4t*gets really sick*

Psiionic: you really are siick you dont thiink...

Redglare:1ts poss1bl3

Psiionic remembers their time in the hot tub.

Psiionic: 2h11t ii knew the hot tub wa2 a bad iidea

Redglare:*facepalm*too l4t3 now

Redglare and Psiionic debate telling everyone their news. They wait for a while before telling anyone of Redglare's condition.~Time skip 3 months~Redglare is still getting sick but not as often and her stomach is getting bigger with every passing day. There's a knock at the door and Psiionic goes to answer it.

Redglare: who 1s 1t

Psiionic: iit2 the deliivery troll

Redglare: okay

Sollux/Mituna call Psiionic and tell him they're coming over. Redglare hides the baby bump as much as possible.~Another glorious time skip 5 months later~Redglare is laying in bed reading a book. Psiionic comes and checks on her.

Psiionic: hey

Redglare: h1

Psiionic: how are you doiing

Redglare: f1n3 ps11 4r3 you fr34k1ng out

Psiionic: no ju2t a2kiing

Redglare: ok4y

Psiionic: anyway2 do you need anythiing

Redglare: no 1m f1n3

Psiionic: okay

He goes to play video games and Redglare falls asleep. Psiionic is playing video games for about an hour and Redglare wakes up and goes into the living room and lays on him.

Psiionic: hii

Redglare: h1

Psiionic continues playing games while Redglare sleeps on him. He stops playing games and falls asleep with her. Redglare grabs his arm she's feeling a lot of pain.

Psiionic: huh

Redglare: ps11 1t hurts

Psiionic: ii2 iit comiing

Redglare: y34

Psiionic: okay okay we'll leave now

He picks her up and carries her to the hospital as she clings to him.

Psiionic: okay we're here

Redglare says a prayer that Gamzee, Ampora in general, and Kankri aren't in the room. Psiionic walks into the room and sees Mindfang.

Mindfang: hi how are you

Redglare:*answers sarcastically~just p34chy~*1M FUCK1NG G1V1NG B1RTH HOW DO YOU TH1NK 1M DO1NG

Mindfang: right just breath slowly

Redglare breathes slowly and Mindfang tells her to start pushing. Redglare is pushing as hard as she can.

Psiionic: you're doiing great babe just keep pushing

Redglare pushes hard and Mindfang grabs the eggs carefully. After welcoming Kohei and Sayuri to the world they fall asleep. The rest of the family tip toes into the room. Redglare/Psiionic wake up and the girls surprise them with drawings and scrapbooks that the kids made. The boys had invited all the ancestors.

Redglare/Psiionic: hows it going

All: good

Redglare: cool 4mpor4 touch my 3ggs 4nd 1ll h4ng you

So after some mild death threats Psiionic yawns and starts to hand Redglare the eggs when he suddenly gets very flustered.

Psiionic: ahhh

Redglare: huh wh4ts wrong ps11

Psiionic: ii felt the egg2 move

Redglare startled by the unexpected development is quickly given the eggs. Everyone watches as the eggs hatch. The kids get closer and Nerine/Propus pick them up so they can see. The eggs break open revealing the tiny grubs. Redglare holds them carefully.

Redglare: h1 koh31/s4yur1

Kohei/Sayuri: squeak

Everyone admires the two tiny grubs as they climb on everyone exploring the room. Everyone laughs as the grubs bite dulscar. The grubs crawl onto the grand highblood.

Grand Highblood:...hay

Redglare:*laughing hysterically*3njoy1ng th3 v31w guys

~3 month time skip~Sollux wakes up and makes breakfast. Masako/Haruki start crying and Terezi picks them up. They were fine at breakfast but after they started screaming and crying. Their faces were flushed and they had fevers. They cry harder and Sollux puts a blanket on them. Terezi calls Kanaya for help. Kanaya comes and they pick up the screaming babies. Sollux gives them medicine and they start calming down. Terezi and Kanaya put them in bed. Terezi jumps on Sollux's back and he runs around like a cop car. ~Time skip next day~ Terezi is sleeping quietly next to Sollux and she starts purring. Sollux wakes up and makes breakfast. Terezi wakes up and stretches. Sollux walks in with food and gives it to her. They eat together Terezi finishes her food and kisses him. Masako/Haruki get up and Terezi puts them in their highchairs. Sollux gives them their food and they finish eating. Terezi sets them down to play Masako wanders into Nerine/Sakura/Kaida's room and stares at the sleeping teens. Terezi looks around for the 12 month old troll. Nerine calls out to Terezi and she goes into the girls' room.

Terezi: wh4ts wrong

Sakura: m4s4ko 11s 11n h3r3

Terezi: oh th4nk gog*picks up Masako*pl34s3 dont do th4t 4g41n

Masako makes a sad face and Terezi cuddles her.

Terezi: 1ts ok4y b4by g1rl you d1dnt know

Terezi carries Masako out to the living room followed by 6 hungry teenagers. Masako lays her head on Terezi's shoulder and sucks her thumb.~Time skip 3 months to the 4 little ones' first wriggling day~Terezi/Latula plan a family party for Masako/Haruki/Satomi/Kaiba. Terezi/Latula get the food ready while Sollux/Mituna set the table. Terezi/Latula put the 4 little ones in highchairs and give them food. Masako/Haruki/Satomi/Kaiba finish eating and the girls wipe their faces off. As soon as everyone finishes their food Haruki decides it's time for presents. Terezi/Latula/Sollux/Mituna bring in the presents and they start ripping into them like tiny sharks(total chaos). By the end of it they were exhausted so Terezi/Sollux rounded up their herd and went home. The next morning Sollux/Terezi decide to try letting Masako/Haruki sleep with the older kids. That night Masako/Haruki took their first steps. Masako begs Terezi to help her walk and Terezi is stuned. Terezi complies with Masako's request and helps her walk. Masako stumbles along and Haruki demands that Sollux help him walk too. They help the twins walk and the older kids video tape the whole thing. The twins walk around for a while before Terezi and Sollux scoop them up and put their pj's on. The next day Sollux gets up while everyone is sleeping and makes breakfast. He puts it on the table and wakes Terezi up like sleeping beauty. Terezi wakes up and stretches. Sollux picks her up making her giggle and they kiss each other good morning. Terezi gets Masako and Haruki up so the older kids could sleep in longer. They eat breakfast and the twins finish first as always followed by Terezi/Sollux. They sit on the couch and play video games Terezi lays her head on Sollux's chest listening to his heart beat. The twins babble and coo. As Terezi plays with their hair they fall asleep. The six teens get up, eat breakfast, go back to their rooms to hang out. The twins sleep with their heads on Terezi's chest. Terezi falls asleep listening to Sollux's heart beat. Masako/Haruki wake up and Sollux picks them up and puts them on Terezi's head. She stirs in her sleep as they grab onto her horns and Sollux tickles her. Terezi wakes up slightly confused as to why they're on her head Sollux tells her that he thought it would be nice for them to ride on her head. As Terezi is telling them to be careful with her horns they accidently touch the base of her horns causing her to flush deep teal and whimper. Sollux picks them up and sets them down on the floor to play. Terezi face still bright teal asks if anyone wanted food and the twins imediately start demanding food. Sollux goes to the kitchen and makes sandwiches for dinner. Terezi out of curiosity touches the twins' horns. Haruki buzzes and purrs/Masako purrs Terezi looks at them surprised at their reactions. She picks them up and carries them into the kitchen. Terezi puts them in their highchairs and gives them each a sandwich. Terezi plays with their ringlet curls as they eat their food. The twins finish eating and Sollux puts them on the floor to play as he and Terezi eat their food. They all finish their dinner and go to the living room to play video games until they fall asleep. The next day Sollux makes pancakes and puts them on the table before getting the twins up. Terezi and the teens get up later and eat their food.~5 sweep time skip~Nerine and Propus have graduated from college and moved into their own hives with their matesprits Tegmin and Omega, Sakura/Kazuko/Kaida/Nariko are in college and living on Alternia University campus, and Masako/Haruki/Sayuri/Kaiba/Satomi/Kohei are now 6 sweeps old and they're going to have an adventure that they'll never forget.


	7. The FUN Begins

Masako: mom wh3r3s my gl4ss3s 1 c4nt f1nd th3m

Terezi:TH3YR3 1N TH3 B4THROOM ON TH3 S1NK

Haruki: hey dad what are we doiing twoday

Masako: th4nks

Sollux:we are goiing 2omewhere and you'll 2ee

They all leave the hive and head to Redglare and Psiionic's hive.

Sollux:hey guy2

Terezi/Masako/Haruki: hi

Redglare/Psiionic: hi

Sollux:2o how are you guy2

Redglare: good 1 s33 th4t th3 old3r k1ds h4v3 mov3d out l34v1ng just th3s3 two*hugs masako/haruki*

Terezi:Y34 SO WH3R3S KOH31 4ND S4YUR1

Masako/Haruki hang out in the back awkwardly.

Psiionic: they're iin the back

Terezi:OK4Y M4S4KO/H4RUK1 GO H4NG OUT W1TH KOH31 4ND S4YUR1

They go in the back and hang out with Sayuri and Kohei. Masako tells Terezi about her flushed crush who is Gamzee's son Daichi((dai) "large, great" combined with (chi) "earth, land" or (chi) "wisdom, intellect".)~Time skip 2 hours later~Terezi gets a text from Nerine.

Terezi:H3Y WH4TS UP

Nerine: W3ll 1 h4v3 som3 n3ws for you

Terezi:WH4T 1S 1T

Nerine: M3 4nd T3gm1n 4r3 g3tt1ng hum4n m4rr13d...

Terezi:4W3SOM3

Nerine:...4nd w3'r3 h4v1ng 4 grub

Terezi: TH4TS GR34T

Nerine: Th4nks

Sollux:hey propu2 diid you know neriine ii2 gettiing marriied and haviing a grub

Propus: yea 2o are me and omega

Terezi asks Nerine if she needs any help. Nerine says yes because not a lot has gotten done since she's been sick and Tegmin is at work. Terezi brings Masako to help out with the house work.~Time skip to the weddings~Nerine is trying to get her dress on with no luck.

Nerine: Mom c4n you h3lp m3

Terezi:SUR3 *helps nerine with her dress*YOU LOOK B34UT1FUL HON3Y

Nerine:Th4nks mom*rubs her growing belly*1 just hop3 th3 b4by do3sn't 4ct up

Masako:h3y 1t's 4lmost t1m3 for th3 c3r3mony to b3g1n

Terezi/Nerine:OK4Y

Omega:)(€y wait for m€

Terezi:DONT WORRY WOULDNT DR34M OF ST4RT1NG W1THOUT YOU

Nereine: H1 Om3g4 you look good

Omega: t)(anks you too

~time skip 20 minutes later~Sollux/Eridan walk Nerine/Omega down the aisle to the boys. Everyone watches as they recite vows and are pronounced husbands and wives.~time skip to 8th month~

Nerine is sleeping on the couch when Tegmin comes home from work. Sollux/Karkat are sleeping as well. Everyone else is playing card games. Ten minutes after Tegmin gets home Omega goes to bed.~time skip a few hours~Omega starts to feel a little bit of pain and comes into the living room.

Feferi/Terezi: hey omega is something wrong

Omega: just f€€ling some minor pain*winces as she walks over to them*

Sollux:you look piink

Omega's pain worsens and she grabs Propus by the arm. Terezi looks at Feferi~1 th1nk th4ts th3 s1gn4l to rush to th3 hosp1t4l now~Feferi nods her head and Propus starts panicking.

Terezi:go g3t 4 h34d st4rt w3ll b3 r1ght b3h1nd you

Tegmin: dad stay here with nerine

Karkat:WHY

Feferi:om€ga is in labor

Karkat:SHIT OKAY

They rush her into the hospital just as the eggs come into veiw. Vriska waits for her to push them out so she can grab them. As Omega is pushing them out Karkat rushes in with Nerine. Tegmin rushes to Nerine's side and grabs her hand. Gamzee suddenly comes in and honks causing Omega's eggs to pop out faster. Nerine starts crying harder.

Tegmin: WHAT THE FUCK MAN SHE HAS A FEAR OF CLOWNS

Karkat: EASY SON FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND

Vriska tells them he's here to deliver Nerine's egg and Terezi goes into a frenzy of rage. Kanaya walks in punches Gamzee in the face and takes over. The girls push the eggs out in about an hour. Omega names hers Ichiro and Mamako and Nerine names hers Yumiko. Ten minutes later the grubs hatch.

Sollux: 2omebody get the camera

Terezi gives him the camera. Ichiro/Mamako crawl up to Omega and nuzzle her face. Yumiko yawns and curls up next to Nerine and falls asleep. Sollux takes pictures of them until he runs out of sd card memory.

Nerine: T3gb34r look sh3's got your horns

Tegmin: heheheheh yea she does but look it's a combination of our horns long and nubby on top

Omega: propus look ic)(iro )(as your )(orns and mamako )(as a combination of bot)( our )(orns

Propus: yea you're riight, hey iichiiro

Ichiro looks up at Propus and squeaks.

Terezi:K4RK4T LOOK YUM1KO H4S TH3 V4NT4S H41R TYP3 4ND TH3 PYROP3 H41R STYL3

Karkat:THAT'S FUCKING ADORABLE

Terezi:R1GHT

Ichiro/Mamako yawn and fall asleep. Everyone admires how adorable they are as the grubs sleep. Terezi/Feferi cover the sleeping grubs with blankets to keep them warm.

Terezi/Feferi:adorable

Propus: we 2hould go home and get 2ome 2leep

All: yea youre right

They all leave the hospital with the grubs and head home.

Terezi:w3ll th4t w4s 1nt3r3st1ng

Sollux:iit could be better

Terezi:y34 your3 r1ght

Sollux:2o how do you kiid2 liike iit 2o far

Tegmin/Nerine/Omega/Propus: great

Terezi/Feferi/Karkat/Sollux:good

The grubs yawn and everyone watches them carefully. They drop Propus and Omega off at their hive with their grubs and head towards Tegmin and Nerine's hive. Nerine falls asleep and Tegmin holds her and Yumiko carefully. Sollux tells him they can spend the night at their(his and terezi's hive)hive. They arrive at the hive and go inside. Masako/Haruki pause their video game and go greet them as they come into the hive.

n3r1n3/t3gm1n/k4rk4t 4r3 gonn4 st4y th3 n1ght

Tegmin: yea

Karkat:we also want you to meet someone

Masako/Haruki look at them with curiosity as Karkat takes something from Tegmin's hands.

Tegmin: meet yumiko

Karkat:shes still adorable

Masako/Haruki: awwww shes so cute and tiny

Yumiko wakes up and squeaks. Terezi/Karkat/Tegmin ask them if they wanna hold her. Haruki/Masako say yes and Karkat hands them Yumiko. She crawls in their hands and Sollux takes pictures on his phone. Yumiko yawns and falls asleep.

All: time for bed

Masako/Haruki: okay

They all go to sleep. Sollux wakes up the next morning and makes breakfast while everyone else is still sleeping. He puts breakfast on the table and Masako/Haruki get up. They all eat their breakfast and Karkat gets up followed by Terezi/Tegmin. They all eat their breakfast and sit on the couch. Nerine walks into the kitchen holding Yumiko. Nerine gives Yumiko her breakfast and sits down to eat hers. Nerine strokes Yumiko's baby soft hair with her finger; Yumiko giggles.

Nerine: Yum1ko

Yumiko looks at her and stands on her hind legs reaching for her. Nerine picks her up and sits on the couch next to Tegmin. Yumiko crawls to Tegmin and he picks her up.

Nerine: H1 T3gb34r

Tegmin: hi nery

Yumiko nuzzles Tegmin's face.

Nerine: So k4w41

Tegmin: adorable

All: yep

Terezi suggests that they visit Propus and Omega. Everyone jumps at the idea and they head to their hive. When they get to Propus/Omega's hive they see them outside playing with Ichiro and Mamako. Propus and Omega look up and wave to them. They go over to them and chat for a bit and Masako/Haruki look at Propus with curiosity. Propus looks at them confused and Terezi explains that they want to meet the twins. Propus shows them the tiny grubs.

Propus: thii2 ii2 iichiiro and mamako

Masako/Haruki: awwwwwwww theyre cute

They beg to hold them and Propus hands them the grubs. Yumiko/Mamako/Ichiro play with Masako/Haruki while the adult trolls play games. Karkat falls asleep and everyone laughs as he drools on his arm. Yumiko crawls up Karkat's leg while Masako/Haruki are playing with Ichiro/Mamako. Everyone laughs and Tegmin picks her up. Masako/Haruki/Mamako/Ichiro come over to where the adult trolls are sitting. Sollux says he's bored and Terezi jumps on his back; he shakes his head and says that it didn't work. The kids yell dog pile and jump on them laughing. They all get really tired and fall asleep; Sollux senses a sinister presence watching them. When he wakes up he sees Gamzee watching them yelling OH GOG. Terezi wakes up and Gamzee is staring her right in the face OH GOG WH4T TH3 FUCK G4M.

Gamzee:HeY BrOs

Terezi:HOW LONG W3R3 YOU ST4ND1NG TH3R3

Gamzee:TwO HoUrS

Terezi::0

Sollux:well why are you here though

Gamzee:DaIcHi iS GiViNg hIs fIrSt pErFoRmAnCe aT OuR AnNuAl cArNiVaL AnD YoUrE AlL InViTeD

All: cool

Daichi: i w0uld l0ve it if y0u all c0me it's t0night

All: okay

Masako runs to Daichi and embraces him in a tender hug.

Terezi:1 C4N ONLY 4SSUM3 TH4T M34NS Y3S 1LL COM3

Sollux:ii'll come just because...

Terezi:B3C4US3 1LL DR4G YOU 4LONG W1TH M3 H3H3H3H3H

Sollux:okay

Terezi:GOOD BOY

~5 hour time skip~They all go to the carnival and the Grand Highblood stands up and announces Daichi's performance. When he finishes his act they all clap and Masako blows him a kiss and flushes teal. He catches it and blows her one. Grand Highblood chuckles about Daichi being flushed for a Pyrope and they both flush. Gamzee is the next act to perform. He shoots himself out of a cannon and through a hoop with a key in the middle that he will grab with his mouth. Daichi sits next to Masako and they all watch carefully. After Gamzee did his miraculous stunt Kurloz did the ball under a cup trick with Terezi as a volunteer. Terezi out smarted Kurloz every time except when the ball magically appeared in her shirt. Just as it was drawing to a close an ogre fell from the sky and everyone(except the makaras)panicked. The Makaras used fire, magic, and whatever else they used in their acts to destroy the beast. The show ended and they all went home. Masako/Haruki were playing video games while Terezi/Sollux had a romantic time in their respit block.~February~Terezi makes baccon/eggs/pancakes/smoothies for breakfast. Later Daichi comes over to hang out with Masako. Terezi was in their respit block with her computer doing some research and fell asleep. Sollux is relaxing in a chair when he falls asleep. Terezi wakes up feeling nautious and does a test. She gasps and goes wake up Sollux. She pulls him into the respit block and shows him the results. He gasps. Terezi nods her head and Sollux tries to hold back a scream of panic. Terezi tries to calm him down, but he screams anyways. Terezi draws him into a bear hug and tells him it's okay because she's scared too. They try to figure out a plan because they weren't planning on having another kid. Haruki overhears them talking and asks what they're talking about. They tell him and he yells loud enough that Masako and Daichi hear it too. They tell them to keep it a secret. Terezi gets nautious and Sollux rubs her belly. Terezi calms down but can't keep the sickness away much longer. Sollux rubs her belly and she lays her head on him her cheeks bright teal. He continues rubbing her belly as her face turns brighter teal, he tells Haruki to get a cool cloth for her; he nods his head and goes to get the cloth. Terezi gets worse and Sollux lifts her shirt up to cool her off. It works a little bit and Haruki comes back with the cool cloth; he hands it to Sollux. Sollux puts it on Terezi's forehead. She cools off instantly but her cheeks are slightly puffed out and bright teal. Haruki points it out to Sollux and tells him she's gonna puke. Taking the hint he takes her to the bathroom. She throws up for 20 minutes. They all eventually fall asleep. Nepeta sneaks in and Terezi wakes up, and eventually tells Nepeta the news. She gets sick again and throws up for an hour. Nepeta asks if she's okay, Sollux says yes and Terezi stops puking for a minute and comments "1m not just n4ut1ous 1m 4lso s1ck."When she stops throwing up they all go lay down. Terezi curls up on Sollux's lap and sleeps soundly. Two hours go by and Terezi turns bright teal again. Sollux takes her into the bathroom and she throws up again. He pats her back and she grabs his hand holding it with a tight grip.~3 month time skip(april)~Terezi is looking for her old flarp outfit and Sollux is helping her look. She's having Kanaya adjust it so she can wear it at halloween. Sollux finds it and hands it to her. He asks her if she can really flarp while pregnant and Terezi tells him it's for halloween and that Kanaya is going to make it wearable. Sollux reminds her that halloween is Gamzee's wriggling day and that he didn't tell him about the new baby yet. Terezi tells him that the baby is due in October and quite possibly on that exact night. She heads out to Kanaya's with her costume and Sollux invites the guys over to play video games.~3 hours later the boys are partying and playing video games~Kanaya/Terezi are chatting while she's adjusting Terezi's costume. Kanaya finishes the adjustments and tells her the fabric is flexible now so she can still wear it whenever she wants. The boys are still playing video games and Terezi/Kanaya sit around talking and drinking tea. The boys fall asleep. Terezi's face tuns teal.

Kanaya:oh my terezi are you okay

Terezi:y34 just 4 l1ttl3 s1ck

Kanaya:are you sure

Terezi:y34

The boys are still sleeping.

Kanaya:terezi you look pretty sick not just from being pregnant i mean sick sick

Terezi gets dizzy, her face lights up like a teal lamp and falls over.

Kanaya:*catches her*um terezi are you sure you're okay

Terezi:not 4nymor3

Kanaya:not good*takes her phone out and calls Sollux*

The boys all go home and Sollux answers his phone.

Sollux:hey kanaya

Kanaya:you need to come over now...Terezi groans in the background...terezi isn't doing so well her face is lit up like a teal lamp

Sollux:on my way*leaves immediately*

Terezi is laying on Kanaya's couch with a cool cloth on her head. Kanaya tells her that she called Sollux and told him to come over. Terezi thanks her just as Sollux walks up to the door. Terezi groans and Kanaya pulls him into the living room. Sollux picks her up.

Sollux:hey babe

Terezi:~gro4n~h1

Kanaya:*gives him Terezi's costume*here's her costume

Sollux:*takes it*thank2 kanaya

Kanaya:no problem

Terezi:~gro4n~*getting worse*

Sollux takes her home. They arrive at their hive and Terezi almost pukes on him. Sollux takes her inside and into the bathroom. Terezi starts puking and Sollux rubs her back. Terezi groans as the dizziness comes back and she starts falling over. Sollux catches her.

Terezi: sol 1 dont f33l so good

Sollux: ii thiink you 2hould re2t

Terezi: ok4y

Sollux makes the room more comfortable for her. Terezi closes her eyes as she cools off and falls asleep. Vriska enters the room and Terezi wakes up.

Vriska: hey girl

Terezi: h3y vr1sk4

They talk for a while until Terezi falls asleep again. Terezi's fever comes back making her uncomfortable. Sollux asks her what's wrong and she puts his hand on her head which is now covered in beads of sweat. He gives her medicine; she takes it but doesn't get any better. Sollux goes to make her some soup and Terezi's fever slowly increases. Vriska asks Sollux what's wrong and he tells her that Terezi has a high fever. She asks how high it is and says medium high. Vriska tells him to make the soup and that she'll look after Terezi.

Vriska: hey terezi

Terezi: h1*fever intensifies*

Vriska is dabbing her face with a cool cloth and Terezi is breathing hard when Sollux walks in with the soup. ~2 hours later~ They're all sitting on the couch while Terezi is sleeping trying to figure out why she's sick. Terezi walks in half asleep and answers one of the questions. Confused the girls ask Terezi why she's up.

Terezi:*sarcastically*1 wok3 up 4nd h34rd th3 conv3rs4t1on

Sollux: you 2hould bee iin bed re2tiing

Terezi: s4rc4s1m 1 got hungry 4nd just h4pp3n3d to w4lk by 4t th3 p3rf3ct t1m3

Girls: nice timing

Sollux: tell me what iit ii2 and ii'll get iit

Terezi: ok4y ch3rry smooth13

The girls snicker "typical Terezi".~2 hours later~Terezi finishes her special smoothie and goes back to sleep.


	8. An Interesting Journey

Chapter 8

~4 month time skip September 30~

Terezi is reading a mystery novel.  
Sollux: hey there  
Terezi:*looks up*h1  
Sollux kisses her and asks what she's reading. She tells him it's a mystery novel. He sits down next to her and turns on the TV as she goes back to reading. Terezi falls asleep with the book on her face.~2 hours later~ Terezi half awake walks to the fridge while Sollux is asleep and starts looking for something to snack on. Sollux wakes up while Terezi is rummaging through the fridge. He walks over to her and holds her. Terezi is unsuccessfully looking at the bottom shelves due to her large belly and poor balance.

Sollux:hey babe

Terezi:H3Y SOL*still can't see the bottom shelves*~S1GH~

Sollux:here let me help you*helps her get down to the bottom shelves*there you go

Terezi:TH4NKS*sees what she wants and reaches for it but can't get to it*

Sollux grabs it for her and she uses him to pull herself up. They sit on the couch and Terezi while eating her snack mentions that she's making a list of names to pick from.~2 hours later Vriska, Terezi, Sollux, Nepeta, and Eridan are sitting around chatting.~

~time skip 10/15~

Terezi and Sollux are going through the list of names; Terezi unable to decide gives up and Sollux picks one at random.

Sollux:what about ko2uke

Terezi:LOV3 1T

~hours later~Terezi and Sollux are in the yard looking at the empty tree in front of them.

Sollux:ii have an iidea

Terezi:WH4T 1S 1T

Sollux:a treehou2e for the kiid2

Terezi:P3RF3CT 1LL T3LL TH3 GUYS

~hours later after they build the treehouse~ Terezi having been exhausted all day has fallen asleep outside Sollux takes her inside and puts her in their bed to sleep.

~random time skip 10/25~

Terezi is getting her costume ready for Halloween. Sollux comes from behind and rubs her belly.

Sollux:hey baby dragon

Terezi:H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H H3Y SOL

Sollux kisses her neck and Terezi giggles~TH4T T1CKL3S~Sollux continues tickling her neck. Terezi squeals with laughter and Sollux stops tickling her.

Terezi:ONLY S1X D4YS L3FT UNT1L H4LLOW33N

Sollux:yep

Terezi:SO YOU W4NN4 GO 4NYWH3R3 SP3C14L B3FOR3 TH3 B1G D4Y

Sollux:how about your favoriite re2taurant

Terezi:OK4Y

Sollux goes into the bathroom and yells Eridan/Nepeta quickly cover themselves up.

Terezi::? UHHHH SOL 1S 3V3RYTH1NG OK4Y

Sollux:really eriidan iin our bathroom, nepeta you're fiine but 2tiill bad kiity

Nepeta:awwww

Terezi walks into the room.

Terezi:WH4TS W1TH 4LL TH3 Y3LL1NG :?

Sollux:eriidan and Nepeta are fiilliing paiil2 iin our bathroom

Terezi:UHHH WHY*stomach growls*

Sollux:ii don't know

Terezi:*stomach growls again*D4MN 1M R34LLY HUNGRY :/

Sollux:okay we can go, you guy2 can contiinue but never do iit iin our hiive agaiin

Eridan/Nepeta:okay

Terezi:*stomach growling*OK4Y L3TS GO*tugs his arm towards the front door*

Sollux opens the door and Terezi holds his hand to keep her balance. They arrive at the restaurant and Terezi stays close to Sollux so she doesn't get anxious when people stare at her. Sollux holds her hand.

Sollux:hey iit'2 okay

Terezi:JUST 4 L1TTL3 S3LF CONSC13NC3 WH3N P3OPL3 ST4R3 4T M3

Sollux:okay

He gets a table for them and they sit down. Terezi sits close to Sollux for comfort.

Terezi:sol 1 c4n f33l th31r 3y3s w4tch1ng m3 4nd my l4rg3 b3lly

Sollux hugs her and gives them the evil eye.

Terezi:th4nks sol

Sollux:you're welcome honey bear

Terezi lays her head on his shoulder as he orders their food. Terezi nibbles his ear while they wait for the food to arrive. Sollux kisses her as the food arrives.

Sollux:ah food

Terezi:Y4Y FOOD

Sollux feeds Terezi some of her food. Terezi eats it as he puts it in her mouth. Sollux digs into his food and Terezi eats hers. They finish their food; Terezi grins and lays her head on Sollux. Sollux rubs her belly and she starts purring.

Sollux:you ready two leave now

Terezi:y34

Sollux:okay

They leave and head back to the hive.

Terezi:~Y4WN~1 LOV3 WH3N YOU SPO1L M3 SOL*leans on him trying to stay awake*

Sollux:ii know*takes her inside and puts her on the couch*

Terezi:~Y4WN~sol c4n you s1ng m3 to sl33p*rubs her tired eyes*

Sollux:2ure*sings to her*

Terezi falls asleep, Sollux sits next to her and holds her. Terezi sleeps peacefully and carefully rolls over. Sollux covers her up with a blanket. Terezi cuddles up with a soft pillow and sleeps soundly. Sollux smiles at her and interrupts Nepeta/Eridan's fun.

Nepeta/Eridan:why are you interrupting us

Terezi is sleeping peacefully.

Sollux:beecau2e you ju2t can't fiill bucket2 iin 2omeone el2e'2 hiive okay…and 2orry for yelliing thii2 afternoon

Nepeta/Eridan:okay

Terezi is still sleeping. They put their clothes back on. Terezi sleeping peacefully rolls over. Sollux goes and sits with Terezi. Nepeta/Eridan walk into the living room. Sollux rubs Terezi's belly. Terezi smiles in her sleep.

Nepeta:she looks so peaceful

Eridan:yea like a dragon

Sollux:got that riight 2he'2 my dragon

He kisses her forehead and Nepeta mentions that she's pregnant.

Terezi:*ears twitch and she wakes up half way*huh wh4t

Sollux:oh my gog

Nepeta:I am pregnant

Terezi:th4ts gr35t~y4wn~wh3n d1d you f1nd out

Eridan:today

Terezi:n1c3

Sollux:eiidaaaaaaaan

Eridan:he…he…he uh

Sollux:you better take care of her and your chiild or el2e

Eridan:hate date

Sollux:good boy

Terezi:no f1ght1ng 4round us

Sollux:iit'2 ju2t a warniing

~5 day time skip~

Terezi is relaxing in her favorite chair reading a mystery novel while Sollux does the laundry.

Sollux:how'2 our grub

Terezi:good such 4n 4ct1v3 l1ttl3 on3

Sollux:good

Terezi:y34 4 l1ttl3 p41nfull though

Sollux rubs her belly; Terezi purs and sets her book down. Sollux kisses her.

Terezi:H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H ON3 D4Y L3FT YOU R34DY

Sollux:yeah

Terezi:GOOD*grub kicks*

Sollux:*hand still on her belly*wow powerful kiick

Terezi:S33 WH4T 1 M34N BY P41NFUL

Sollux:yeah*nuzzles her*

~2 hours later~

Terezi/Sollux are having a romantic dinner and stargazing. They each point out their favorite constellations.

Sollux:now what my dear

Terezi:~y4wn~1 dont know

Sollux:2leep

Terezi:ok4y~y4wn~

Sollux takes her inside to sleep. They fall asleep on the couch. Sollux wakes up the next morning and makes breakfast while Terezi sleeps. He finishes making the food and goes to wake her up.

Sollux:honey

Terezi:hmm wh4t

Sollux:ii made food

Terezi:ok4y*trying to get up*1m stuck

Sollux:here*helps her*

Terezi:th4nks…1ts h4llow33n 4nd th3 b1g d4y you r34dy

Sollux:yeah

Terezi:good

Sollux:but are you though

Terezi:y34

Sollux:good*kisses her*

Terezi:*smiles*so wh4ts for br34kf4st

Sollux:gue22 and iit'2 your favoriite

Terezi:ch3rry 4nd hon3y fl4vor3d foods

Sollux:yep

Terezi:y4y

Sollux helps her walk to the table and they sit down and start eating. They finish breakfast and Sollux puts their dishes in the sink.

Terezi:SO WH4T T1M3 1S G4MS P4RTY

Sollux eiight pm but we can come early

Terezi:OK4Y W3'LL GO THR33 HOURS 34RLY

Sollux:okay

Sollux does work on his computer while Terezi sits in her chair and reads.~1 hour later~Terezi is sleeping and Sollux tells the bees to keep her cozy.~4:30 pm~Terezi gets Sollux up.

Terezi:H3Y SOL 1TS 4LMOST F1V3 W3 N33D TO G3T R34DY

Sollux:okay

They put their costumes on and head to Gamzee's hive. They arrive and Gamzee lets them inside. Terezi sits on Sollux's lap.

Terezi:M1N3

They claim each other back and forth and the bees join into the hug fest making Terezi laugh uncontrollably.

All:sollux calm her down quick before she hurts herself

Sollux rubs her belly and Terezi's laughter turns into a gentle purr.

All:~sigh~terezi be careful when you laugh in your condition you could really hurt yourself

\Terezi:~purr purr purr purr~ok4y

The grub moves and Sollux feels it while he hugs her.

Terezi:L3TS G3T TH1S P4RTY ST4RT3D

Sollux:okay

They start the party, but Terezi doesn't move very much.

Sollux:you doiing okay hon

Terezi:y34 1m f1n3

Sollux:good

The grub moves again.

Sollux:what

Terezi:th3 grub sur3 1s 4ct1v3 r1ght now

Sollux:niice

Terezi feels a sharp pain, but doesn't let Sollux know. Sollux keeps setting up the party. Terezi's pain gets worse and Kanaya notices her pained expression. Sollux looks at them.

Sollux:you okay baby

Terezi in too much pain doesn't answer.

Kanaya:she's not okay sol i think it might be time to go to the hospital

Sollux:2hiit okay okay we'll go now

They leave the party and go to the hospital. Terezi is breathing hard as they arrive at the hospital. They rush her inside.

Kanaya:take it easy okay

Terezi still breathing hard nods her head. As they get her to the delivery room she goes into labor.

Kanaya:okay you guys ready

Terezi nods her head.

Sollux:*grabs Terezi's hand*ye2

Kanaya:okay ready terezi push

Terezi starts pushing.

Sollux:you're doiing great

Kanaya:keep it up terezi you're almost done just one more time…push

Terezi pushes with whatever strength she has left and Kanaya carefully grabs the grub. Terezi tired and drenched with sweat looks at Sollux.

Sollux:*brushes the hair from her face*good job babe iit'2 over now 2o you can relax

Terezi:y34 1 s33 th4t

The newborn grub cries and Kanaya hands it to Sollux.

Kanaya:it's a girl

Terezi:h3r n4m3 1s kosuk3

Sollux:that'2 a beautiiful name; hii ko2uke

Kosuke smiles at him and coos. Terezi looks at Sollux telling him that she wants to hold her. Sollux hands her Kosuke and Terezi cradles her.

Terezi:h1 kosuk3

Kosuke looks at her and giggles.

Kanaya:awww adorable

Terezi:h3h3h3h3h3h

Sollux tickles her belly and she giggles.

Sollux:2he'2 got your eye2

Terezi:sh3 h4s your horns

Sollux:ye2 but 2he ha2 the 2iize and 2hape of your2

Terezi:tru3*plays with Kosuke's hair*4t l34st sh3s 1n t1m3 for h4llow33n

Sollux:ye2 and we 2hould go

Terezi:y34 1 got h3r costum3 b4ck 4t g4mz33s h1v3

Kanaya:can you stand though

Terezi:y34 1 c4n

Sollux picks her up.

Terezi:h3h3h3h3h th4nks sol

They leave the hospital and head back to Gamzee's hive. Terezi is trying to hold Kosuke who's only goal seems to be escaping.

Terezi:h3h3h3h3h ok4y ok4y kosuk3 c4nt you w41t unt1l 1 put your costum3 on f1rst

Kosuke: :?

Sollux:don't giive the look*tickles her*

Girls:awwww

Kosuke rolls over giggling and Terezi puts her costume on.

Terezi:got you

Sollux stops tickling her.~2 hours later they leave and go trick or treating for a while until Kosuke falls asleep.~Terezi and Sollux take her home and put her in looks at Kousuke who was half awake and trying to crawl to her.

Terezi: sol you might want to be careful Kousuke is trying to come over to my side

Sollux sees her she has tears in her eyes.

Terezi: come here Kousuke

Kousuke: * goes to Terezi*squeak~I'm scared mommy~

Sollux:awwww

Kousuke on the verge of crying her eyes change from tealish yellow to deep yellow.

Terezi: *picks her up*4wwwwww its ok Suki mom is here and so is daddy so you're safe

Kousuke: h1c h1c

Sollux gives her a cherry and Kousuke nibbles on it.

Terezi:4wwwwww suk1*wipes the tears away*you want to sleep with us

Kousuke nods her head.

Sollux:here'2 your blanky

Kousuke: squeak~thanks daddy~

Terezi cradles Kousuke and tucks her in with her blankie.

Terezi: they're all safe Suki nothing is ever going to hurt you

Sollux cuddles up with both of them. Terezi hums a lullaby for yawns her eyes are lighter shade of yellow now as she starts to fall asleep. Sollux gives Kasuki her tiny scalemate and Bumblebee. Kousuke smiles as she closes her tiny eyes.

Terezi: sweet dreams little angel

They all sleep peacefully.~2 sweep time skip~

Sollux is making breakfast. Kousuke crawls into the bed with Terezi. Turns he wakes up half way and hugs her.

Sollux: breakfast

Terezi picks up Kousuke.

Terezi: come on Suki

Kousuke babbles and Sollux kisses Terezi as she comes out of the room.

Terezi: morning sol

Sollux: morning tz hI Kousuke

Kousuke tries to talk.

Terezi: hey Suki what is it

Kousuke: I wan pantakes

Sollux:ok ko2 you can have some

Terezi: Suki you said your first sentence good job

Kousuke laughs Sollux gets her pancakes and turkey cuts them up for her. Kousuke eats her food, Terezi eats cherries, and Sollux eats cereal. Sollux put honey on one of the cherries and Terezi eats it.

Kousuke: mo

Sollux gives her more and she picks it up then eat it with their hands.

Terezi: silly

Sollux smeared honey on her nose and licks it off.

Kousuke: mommy up

Terezi picks her up.

Sollux: what should we do twoday

Kousuke: ethploe

Terezi is cleaning off Kousuke.

Terezi:sounds like Suki wants to go on an adventure today

Sollux: how about the adventure fair

Kousuke: yes

Terezi: good idea I'll pack some snacks for our little angel

Sollux: okay I'll get her dressed

Terezi: ok

Terezi hands him Kosuke.

Terezi: of grab extra clothes for her as well

Kousuke: Daddy*she grabs onto him*

Sollux:ok

Sollux gets close to get dressed while Terezi packs snacks and Kousuke is jumping around.~time skip two hours later~they are at the petting zoo when Kousuke spots some little dragons. she looks at Terezi and Sollux hopeful that she can have one to take home for a pet Terezi told her that the dragons are not allowed to leave the petting zoo. Kousuke looks down at the ground sad because she can't have one. Terezi looks at Sollux and they agree that if Kousuke behaves that they will go to the pet store and get her her very own dragon. A few hours later back at the hive after they get Kosuke's dragon which came with bees they discovered that Kousuke has powers known as soultier.

~2 sweep time skip~

Terezi and Sollux teach Kousuke how to use her powers.a few hours later to relax Terezi and Sollux start filling a bucket.


	9. The New Kids on the Block

**Chapter 9**

**~4 day time skip~  
Terezi:*throwing up all week*  
Kosuke: d4ddy wh4ts wrong w1th mommy  
Sollux: 2he'2 2iick  
Kosuke: oh**

**Terezi resting on the couch calls for Kousuke to over to the couch where trezia over to the couch where trezia smile to see what he wants. **

**Terezi: remember what you promised if we gave you a brother or sister Kousuke **

**Kousuke: yeah **

** Terezi: well you're going to be a big sister and I want to go to home and get the nursery ready for the baby**

**Kousuke: ok **

** Sollux: I'll help you too **

** Terezi: good that's my little angel **

**Terezi gives Kousuke a hug making her giggle.**

** Terezi: ok now go help daddy in the kitchen **

** Kousuke: ok **

** she and Sollux go into the kitchen and prepare the food while Terezi lays on the couch and closes her finishes making the food enter as it opens her eyes smelling food in the brings Terezi some food and goes back into the kitchen and sits down to eat. they all eat their finishes her food and sets the dishes off to the side. Sollux done with his food now takes a his and Terezi dishes and puts them in the falls asleep and Sollux feeds Hikaru the bees. Terezi rolls over and Kousuke finishes her food and sits by the couch and stares at Terezi. Sollux is doing the dishes; Terezi gets sick~Suki get daddy~. Kousuke runs to Sollux and Sollux seen her running fast ask her what's wrong.**

** Kousuke: mommy wants you **

**Sollux: ok **

** Terezi in a weak voice calls for Sollux. hearing her weak voice Sollux responds yeah tell him to come here. Sollux goes to her you need something? Terezi almost throwing up but I can't move. Sollux helps her to the bathroom and Terezi pukes for a long while. Sollux pats on her back; wonder if he stops throwing up she is too weak to move. Sollux picks her up and puts her on his back. Terezi hold on to them as best she can. so let's hold on to her really tight and take her to bed.**

** Terezi: Thanks **

** Sollux: you're welcome **

** Terezi closes her eyes again as Sollux put the fan on. Terezi falls asleep and Sollux goes to watch TV.**

** Kousuke: is Mommy okay daddy **

**Sollux: yeah she's fine **

** Kousuke: can I see her **

** Sollux: yes **

** Kousuke goes to see Terezi and Sollux is watching TV. Kousuke carefully sits by Terezi and lays her head down next to her. they all fall asleep.**

**2 to 4 months later **

** Terzis belly is showing more then it was the previous month. she and Kousuke are making cookies while Sollux tries to grow a beard. does he put the cookies in the oven entails Kousuke that they have to wait now for the cookies to bake. Sollux comes out showing off his brand new beard.**

** Sollux:hey what's cookin **

** Terezi: cookies **

** Sollux: good so you like my beard **

** Terezi: yes I love it**

** a few hours later the pedal shows up high on catnip. she tries to wake up Terezi and fails but it doesn't matter because she gets really sick Terezi finishes throwing up so it picks her up and carries her back to the napenda finds out that Terezi is pregnant she accidentally reveals that all the girls are pregnant and that Vriska 6 months earlier had installed hidden cameras in the sweeps after having Ichigo on Halloween night Terezi and Sollux fill buckets and fall asleep.a few weeks later Terezi notices something's not quite right because she's sick all of the time again.a few months later at Christmas they announced the whole family that Terezi is pregnant for the next 4 months is still pretty course they just had the call Kankri who is such a worry wart comes in and checks on Terezi every 10 the next two months Terezi grows increasingly agitated which of course scares everyone half to death. the next one around August 15th Terezi really close to delivering the quadruplets and she's crabbing in bitching about everything gets so bad Ichigo doesn't even come near her anymore and Terezi apologizes to everyone especially little Ichigo because she's just really tired and grumpy and she doesn't mean scare 24 hours later Terezi is laying on Sollux's lap resting when suddenly she starts groaning from excruciating amount of pain.a few minutes later they rush transit to the hospital where after good three hours she gives birth to four healthy baby trolls. the pyrope captor families welcome little Miyako, Mitsouko, Tatsuya, and Tatsuo to alternia.**


	10. A Fun Discovery

**Chapter 10**

~the next morning while everyone was still asleep the quadruplets wake up crying and Terezi gets up and tries to calm them down. Latula gets up~

Latula: n33d h3lp t3z

Terezi: *looks up* y34

Latula/Terezi are trying to calm them down when sollux wakes up.

Sollux: what2 happeniing

Terezi/Latula: b4b13s 4r3 ups3t prob4bly w4nt food from l1k3 4 bottl3

The quadruplets cry louder.

Terezi: cr4p sol do w3 h4v3 p4c1f13rs for th3m

Sollux: ye2 *gets them out*

Terezi: good th4t'll buy us t1m3 to f1nd th31r bottl3s

Sollux gives them their pacifiers and they stop crying.

Terezi: ok4y th1s won't l4st long w3 n33d thos3 bottl3s

Latula: w4y 4h34d of you 1 found two 1'll g3t th3m r34dy wh1l3 you s34rch

Terezi: ok4y th4nks *searches for the other two*

Sollux helps Terezi.

Terezi: found on3

Latula: ok4y tr4d3 4nd st4rt f33d1ng th3m

~bottle switch~

Terezi: ok4y *sets them down and picks up Miyako and and starts feeding her*

Sollux: found the other one

Latula: ok4y tr4d3 4nd h3lp t3z

Terezi is feeding Miyako when Kankri wakes up.

Kankri: pard9n me 6ut what is g9ing 9n

Terezi/Latula: f33d1ng th3 qu4drupl3ts duh now h3lp us

Kankri: 9kay *picks up tatsuya and a bottle* h9w d9 i feed him

Terezi: *rolls her eyes* w4tch m3 *shows him* got 1t

Kankri: yes *feeds tatsuya*

Sollux: *gets out the toys*

Latula: *feeds mitsuko* sol 1 m34nt h3lp f33d th3m

Terezi/Kankri: *holding a bottle and a baby*

Sollux: okay *feeds tatsuo*

Miyako/Mitsuko/Tatsuya finish their bottles and sollux tickles tatsuo. Tatsuo starts fussing.

Terezi: sollux c4r3ful 1f 41r g3ts 1n h3 could chok3

Sollux: oh 2orry *removes the bottle*

The quadruplets fall asleep.~1 hour later~

Terezi: h3y sol d1d 1 br1ng outf1ts for th3m

Sollux: ye2 you diid they're iin the bag

Terezi: ok4y h4nd m3 m1y4kos pl34s3

Sollux: okay *gives her miyako's clothes*

Terezi: th4nks *starts getting miyako dressed*

Latula: 1'll h3lp g1v3 m3 m1tsukos cloth3s

Kankri: 9kay *gives her the clothes*

Latula: *gets mitsuko's clothes on*

Kosuke/Masako: w3'll h3lp too mom

Terezi: ok4y

Masako/Kosuke: *grab the boys' stuff*

Sollux/Kankri: *help the kids*

Terezi: th4nks guys

All: *finishing getting the quadruplets dressed*

Redglare/others: hey guys

Terezi: h3y

Latula: 'sup

Kankri: hell9

Sollux/Kids: hi

The quadruplets are not used to so many people and start crying.

Terezi: oh no not 4g41n qu1ck wh3r3s th3 p4c1f13rs

Latula: 1 dont know

Sollux: over there*points in random direction*

Terezi: gr34t

Kankri: here *hands them to her*

Terezi: th4nks *give them to the screaming children*

They stop crying.

Redglare: th3yr3 so cut3 3sp3c14lly 1n thos3 outf1ts

Sollux: they are

Terezi: p1ck3d th3m out w1th k4n4y4s h3lp

Miyako: *grabs the blanky with her name stitched on it*

Latula: you know you c4n hold th3m r1ght

Sollux: hehehehehehehehehe

Redglare: ok4y

Terezi: h3r3 th1s 1s m1y4ko *hands her small child*

Redglare: *craddles her* h1 m1y4ko; sh3s so t1ny

Latula: w3 know; you c4n 4ctu4lly hold two 4t 4 t1m3 so you c4n m33t th3m f4st3r

Redglare: ok4y

Latula: th1s 1s m1tsuko *hands her to redglare*

Redglare: m1tsuko 4nd m1y4ko th3yr3 1d3nt1c4l

Terezi: y34 but th31r n4m3s m34n d1ff3r3nt th1ngs m1y4ko m34ns b34ut1ful n1ght ch1ld 4nd m1tsuko m34ns ch1ld of l1ght

Redglare: n1c3 n4m3 combo

Sollux: hey you haven't 2een the boy2 yet

Redglare: 1 know *hands the girls to psiionic*

Psiionic: tho cute

Sollux: we know

Terezi/Latula: *hand her the boys* t4tsuy4 4nd t4tsuo 4r3 4lso 1d3nt1c4l

Redglare: *craddles them* such sw33t b4b13s good job t3r3z1 w3'r3 4ll proud of you

Terezi: trust m3 two d4ys 4go w4s not fun

Latula: no 1t w4snt 1m gl4d your3 b4ck to norm4l

Redglare: l3t m3 gu3ss you turn3d 1nto 4 monst3r b3c4us3 you w3r3 th4t cr4bby

Terezi: y34, 4nd y3st3rd4y k4nkr1 got h1s h4nd pulv3r1z3d so tod4y 1s b3tt3r

Sollux: yep

Terezi: 1t w4s worth 1t though

Sollux: yeah iit wa2

Infants yawn.

Terezi: sounds l1k3 th3yr3 t1r3d w3 should t4k3 th3 f4m1ly photo wh1l3 th3yr3 c4lm

Latula: good 1d34 t3z

They take the photo. Miyako/Mitsuko start crying.

Terezi:~s1gh~ th3s3 two just 4r3nt h4ppy

Sollux: *shows them their toys*

Miyako/Mitsuko: *look at the toys but continue crying*

Terezi: good try sol

Sollux: *sits down in a chair*

Terezi: *calms them down* 1 h4v3 4n 1d34 why dont w3 4ll m34n1ng th3 whol3 f4m1ly go som3wh3r3 th4t 3v3ryon3 w1ll 3njoy

All: okay

Terezi: good th3n l3ts go

They leave to go to a family place. Latula/Terezi are keeping the quadruplets calm. Kankri meanwhile has become ichigo's jungle gym.

Sollux: hehehehehehe haviing fun iich

Ichigo: yes

Kankri: as l9ng as he's happy i'm 9kay with it

Terezi: good b3c4us3 youll b3 h1s jungl3 gym for 4 wh1l3

Latula: h4v3 fun k4nkr1

Sollux: yeah

Kankri: 9h

They arrive at a restaraunt.

Terezi/Latula: sol you got th3 bottl3s r1ght

Sollux: yeah

Terezi: good

Latula: l3ts go

Sollux: okay

Kankri: *talks a lot*

Terezi: sol c4n you pl34s3 shut h1m up

Sollux: 2ure *stuffs a sock in kankri's mouth*

Terezi: th4nks

~after the restaraunt~ Miyako/Mitsuko start getting upset.

Terezi: shhh g1rls 1ts ok4y

Latula: try g1v1ng th3m th31r toys

Terezi: ok4y *gives them their toys*

Miyako: *calms down and falls asleep*

Mitsuko: *starts crying*

Latula: m4n sh3 r34lly 1s stubborn

Terezi: ~s1gh~*hands miyako to latula and picks up mitsuko* com3 on m1tsuko dont cry

Sollux: hey let me try 2omethiing *does a magic trick*

Mitsuko: *looks at the magic trick but isn't amused and just cries harder*

Terezi: 1ts not work1ng sol

Sollux: ii triied

Terezi: y34 1 know m4yb3 sh3 just n33ds h3ld for 4 wh1l3

Sollux: okay

Terezi: h3r3 why dont you hold her

Latula: y34 m4yb3 you c4n c4lm h3r down

Sollux: okay*holds the screaming child*

Mitsuko: *calms down*

Sollux: thata giirl

Terezi: s33 sh3 just w4nt3d d4ddy

Sollux: *tickles her belly*

Mitsuko: *giggles, sucks her thumb, and falls asleep*

Terezi: ok4y l3ts hurry b3for3 th3y w4k3 up

Sollux: okay *puts mitsuko back in the car seat and drives really fast*

~at the hive~

Terezi: ok4y so wh4ts th3 surpr1s3 you m3nt1on3d

Latula: clos3 your 3y3s f1rst

Sollux: okay*closes his eyes*

Latula: not you sol you h4v3 to gu1d3 h3r to th3 room

Sollux: oh hehehehehe

Terezi/Latula: h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3

Terezi: *closes her eyes*

Sollux: okay now what

Latula: now w3 go to th3 nurs3ry

Sollux: you want me two guiide you babe

Terezi: y3s pl34s3

Sollux: *guides her as they go to the nursery*

Latula: ok4y sol 1m gonn4 t3ll you wh4t 1t 1s

Sollux: okay

Latula: *whispers it into his ear*

Sollux: oh cool 2hell love iit

Terezi: 4r3 w3 th3r3 y3t

Latula: 4lmost

Sollux: youll love iit riight latula

Latula: y34

Terezi: ok4y

~arrive at the nursery~

Latula: ok4y w3'r3 h3r3 but dont look y3t

Terezi:~s1gh~ok4y

Latula: *opens the door* ok4y sol l34d h3r 1nto th3 room

Sollux: rogger that *leads her into the room*

Latula: ok4y wh3n 1 s4y thr33 op3n your 3y3s

Terezi: ok4y

Latula: on3...two...thr33

Terezi: *opens her eyes* wo4h th1s 1s 4w3som3

Latula: l1k3 1t

Terezi: l1k3 1t 1 lov3 1t

Sollux: glad you do

Latula: y34

Terezi: th4nks s1s *hugs latula*

Sollux: ii'm pretty 2ure iit wiill come iin handy

Latula: gl4d you l1k3 1t t3z

Redglare/Psiionic walk in holding the quadruplets.

Redglare: h3y ps11 look 4 hug f3st

Terezi: h3h3h3h3h3 d1dnt s33 you th3r3

Psiionic: we know

Sollux: look what tz got from latula

Psiionic: niice

Redglare: 4w3som3 w3 brought th3 ch1ldr3n 1n w1th us

Terezi: oh y34 w3 st1ll n33d to put th3m to b3d

Sollux: ii 2econd that

Redglare: *hands the girls to Terezi/Latula*

Terezi/Latula: *put them in their beds*

Psiionic/Sollux: *put the boys in their beds*

Terezi: th1s 1s th3 b3st four n3w b4b13s, 4n 4w3som3 pr3ss3nt, 4 r4d1c4l f4m1ly, 4nd th3 b3st s1st3r 1 could 3v3r h4v3

Sollux: diid you forget 2omethiing

Terezi: no wh3n 1 s4y f4m1ly 1m 1nclud1ng 3v3ryon3

Sollux: oh okay

Terezi: plus you 4lr34dy know th4t my f33l1ngs for you 4r3 r3dd3r th4n k4nkr1s sw34t3r

Sollux: you 2ure they're not honey flavored *eyebrow wiggle*

Terezi: h3h3h3h3h3h3 you know wh4t 1 m34n

Sollux: ii know

Terezi: ok4y w3ll com3 on w3 dont w4nt to w4k3 th3m up

Latula/Redglare: good po1nt

Sollux/Psiionic: yeah

~all leave the nursery quietly and sit down in the living room~

Terezi: *relaxes for the first time since yesterday*

Sollux: *sits next to her*

Terezi:~s1gh~ now th3 fun b3g1ns

~next morning~ Sollux starts breakfast and Terezi goes check on the quadruplets.

Sollux: how are they

Terezi: sl33p1ng l1k3 4ng3ls but 1ch 1s 4w4k3 so 1m gonn4 g3t h1m

Sollux: okay *continues making breakfast*

Terezi: *gets ichigo* ok4y 1ch com3 on br34kf4st

Ichigo: otay

Sollux: *sets the food on the table* okay breakfa2t

Ichigo: *runs to sollux*

Terezi: 1ch slow down b3for3 you f4ll

Ichigo trips and falls. Sollux catches him.

Terezi: 4www 1ch s33 th4ts why mommy s41d slow down

Ichigo: sowy

Terezi: just b3 c4r3ful...4r3 you ok4y

Ichigo: yeah

Sollux: good

Terezi: ok4y *gets ichigo's food for him*

They all eat breakfast and as Terezi finished hers she could hear the quadruplets crying*

Terezi: ok4y th4ts my cu3

~2 sweep time skip after discovering 3 out of 4 of the quadruplets' powers and dinner the heat and electricity go out; they decide that the 5 youngest should stay with Latula/Mituna just until the heat/power are fixed~

Sollux: *calls the repair guys and holds Terezi* ii wiill keep you warm

Terezi: *snuggles him* ok4y

~4 hours later the heat and electricity are fixed~

Terezi:~y4wn~h3y sol 1m gonn4 go to b3d now 1m t1r3d*she kisses him and heads to their respite block*

~next day Terezi is sleeping peacefully while Sollux makes breakfast; after breakfast they discover that Terezi is pregnant because nature is a bitch and latula brings the kids back. Terezi/Sollux decide to tell the kids next month about the new addition and then they finish improving the hive. Terezi is outside with the kids when she gets really sick Sollux comes outside and the kids tell him that Terezi looks really sick and Terezi reluctantly admits that she's sick and she lied so they wouldn't worry Sollux takes her inside and puts her to bed. After a while Terezi starts to throw up and when Sollux comes to check on her she is sleeping peacefully so he sits next to her. Terezi feels his warm body and lays her head on him he nuzzles her...Terezi's stomach growls making her upset Sollux asks what's wrong and she says that she's hungry so he makes lunch and gives terezi some...Terezi snuggles him while she's eating~

Sollux: *puts his arm around her*

Terezi: *lays her head on his shoulder and purrs* 1 wuv you sol

Sollux: ii wuv you two

~Terezi gets sick but hides it. Sollux senses the disturbance and pulls her closer rubbing her belly. Her stomach settles a little bit~

Sollux: you okay now

Terezi: 4 l1ttl3 but st1ll not f331ng th4t gr34t

~2 hours later they're done helping Masako and Haruki move into their new hives and they're all in bed sleeping. Le next day after breakfast Terezi goes to visit her dragon lusus while Sollux hangs out with the kids~

Terezi: *telling her lusus about the kids*

Sollux/Kids: *walk into the room*

Terezi: *introduces the kids to her lusus and they talk for a while*~y4wn~

D Mom: t3r3z1 4r3 you t1r3d

Terezi:y34

~2 hours later Vriska comes over and they play monopoly during the game Terezi falls asleep and Sollux carries her to bed. Spider Mom comes in on video chat~hello everyone~*

Vriska: hi mom

Terezi: *gets really sick and starts throwing up*

Sollux: *getting some snacks and hears her throwing up; drops everything and goes help her*

Terezi: *still throwing up grabs onto his shirt*

Vriska: hey sol what's taking so long

Sollux: *rubbing her back* 2orry II'm helpiing tz

Vriska: oh okay how is she

Terezi: *falling over from dizziness*

Sollux: *catches her* not good 2he'2 really 2iick

Vriska: poor Terezi

~after putting Terezi back in bed and she's sleeping peacefully Sollux sits on the floor with Vriska and dragon mom talking. 4 month time skip Terezi still gets sick but not as often~

Terezi: h3y sol 1m gonn4 h4ng out w1th my lusus for 4 b1t

Sollux: okay

~terezi and Dragon mom talk for a while until terezi gets sick again and starts throwing up. Sollux joins them and dragon mom tells him that Terezi isn't feeling very well and he runs to her side to help. After a while of sickness, sleep, and hunger equius and latula come over to help Terezi move some stuff Terezi has fallen asleep again followed by sollux.~

Sollux: *wakes up and carefully picks Terezi up and looks for Latula/Equius*

Terezi:~mo4n~

~Sollux finds them and while they are talking Terezi starts getting sick~

Latula: sol t3z 1s st4rt1ng to look s1ck 4g41n

Sollux: yeah ii know*rubs her belly*

Terezi: *wakes up~gro4n~*

Latula: t3z 4r3 you ok4y

Terezi: no

Sollux: ii know you're not doiing good

Terezi: *lays her head on his shoulder and her breath becomes shallow*

Latula: *feels her head* oh my gog t3z your3 burn1ng up

Sollux: that'2 not good

Equius: no it's not you should get her to bed now

Latula: h3s r1ght sol 1f 1t g3ts 4ny wors3 sh3 could los3 th3 b4by

Sollux: okay *puts her to bed* now what

Latula: 1 would c4ll k4nkr1 to m4k3 sur3 1ts not s3r1ous

Sollux: okay*calls kankri*

Terezi: *~mmmm~rolls over*

Latula: shhh t3z c4lm down

Equius: it's going to be okay

~sollux hears the door and lets kankri in...to save time latula drags kankri to terezi's room and after making sure that the baby was okay kankri discovers that it's actually triplets. 2 months later terezi is getting increasingly agitated and cannot seem to stay relaxed for very long so latula takes her out to explore and they end up bringing home a dragon egg that terezi found. the next month terezi is really tired and emotional and has a small scale mental breakdown about wanting to flarp again with vriska...when they go to vriska's terezi is still really upset with teary eyes and they discover the last of the quadruplets' powers. the next month finally its show time~

Terezi:*getting irritated*

Latula:t3z 4r3 you ok4y

Terezi:no

Nepeta:you wanna sleep

Terezi:no

Sollux:you hungry

Terezi:4 l1ttl3 but 1m mostly ups3t for gog knows why

Sollux:*makes food*

Terezi:*still upset*

Latula:t3z 1s 1t g3tt1ng clos3r to

Terezi:y34 1ts clos3r l1k3 1n forty 31ght hours

Nepeta:48 hours that's two days

Latula:th4t 1s pr3tty clos3

Sollux:*gives terezi some food*

Terezi:th4nks sol*starts eating*

Sollux:you're welcome

Terezi:*finishes the food*

Latula:t3z 4r3 you sur3 your3 ok4y

Nepeta:yeah you look a little pained

Terezi:1m f1n3

Sollux:okay iif you 2ay 2o

Terezi:~y4wn~1m gonn4 r3st for 4 b1t

Latula/Nepeta:okay

Sollux:okay

Terezi:*goes to bed*

Latula:1 th1nk sh3s clos3r th4n sh3 w4nts to 4dm1t

Sollux:what do you mean

Latula:1 m34n sh3 m1ght b3 clos3r to g1v1ng b1rth th4n sh3s l3tt1ng on

Sollux:oh

Terezi:zzzzzz

Latula:y34h

Nepeta:you might be right

Sollux:okay*takes a nap*

Terezi:*still sleeping*

Latula:1'll k33p 4n 3y3 on t3z

Nepeta:okay text me so i can wake sollux up if anything happens

Latula:ok4y*goes to keep an eye on terezi*

Sollux:zzzzzzzz

Terezi:*rolls over*

Latula:*watches terezi carefully*

Sollux:*still asleep*

Terezi:*expression changes*

Latula:*notices*t3z you ok4y

Terezi:*wakes up~no~*

Latula:do3s 1t hurt

Terezi:y34

Latula:*texts nepeta~wake sollux up t3z 1s 1n p41n~*

Sollux:*wakes up*what2 goiing on

Nepeta:terezi is in pain

Latula:ok4y t3z sollux 1s com1ng

Terezi:1t r34lly hurts

Equius:sollu% we're going to have to carry her

Latula:t3z 1m gonn4 g3t mom ok4y

Terezi:ok4y

Sollux:II'm here tz

Terezi:1t hurts sol

Latula:mom 1ts t1m3 to go

D Mom:ok4y

Nepeta:equius you need to carry her

Equius:i know

~latula/D Mom come into the room~

Latula:sol w3 n33d to l34v3 now

Sollux:okay; eq iit'2 your call

Equius:*picks terezi up*latula is right we need to go now

Terezi:~gro4n~

Latula:t3z your3 gonn4 b3 ok4y

Sollux:ye2 you wiill

Terezi:*breathing hard*

Latula:ok4y w3v3 w41t3d long 3nough l3ts go now

D Mom:sh3's r1ght

Sollux:okay

~all leave for the hospital~

Terezi:*breathing hard screams in pain*

Latula/D Mom:h4ng 1n th3r3 t3r3z1

Sollux:*holds her hand*

Terezi:*squeezes his hand hard*

Latula:t3z r3l4x

D Mom:t3r3z1 1t's ok4y

Nepeta:terezi you'll be fine

Equius:and please stop screaming

Terezi:*glares at equius*1M SORRY 3Q BUT SCR34M1NG M4K3S M3 L3SS L1K3LY TO B1T3

Sollux:well biite a 2tuffed kankrii

Terezi:ok4y 1 m1ght b1t3 k4nkr1

Latula:34sy now t3z

Nepeta:equius if there's one thing you don't do it's tell terezi to not scream when she's giving birth

Sollux:*gives her the kankri doll*

Terezi:*bites it*

Latula:sh3 w4snt k1dd1ng

Terezi:*goes into labor and starts screaming again*

Latula:t3z st4y c4lm

D Mom:1t must b3 r34lly p41nful

~all arrive at the hospital~

Sollux:calm down

Terezi:*in a pained voice~you try b31ng 1n l4bor w1th tr1pl3ts~*

Latula:shhhhhh t3z r3l4x

Sollux:*holds her hand*

Terezi:*starts crying*

Latula:t3z dont cry pl34s3

Sollux:plea2e tz

Terezi:1t hurts 1 c4nt h3lp 1t

Latula:shhhh w3'r3 4lmost to th3 room

Sollux:iit'2 okay tz

Terezi:*in major pain*

Latula/D Mom:*trying to calm her down*

Equius:*sets terezi down onto the bed*

Nepeta:it's okay terezi

Sollux:deep breathe2 okay

Terezi:*breathes deeply*

Vriska:keep it up terezi

Terezi:~gro4n~

Kanaya:hello terezi

Terezi:h1 k4n4y4~gro4n~

Latula/D Mom:shhh t3r3z1 1t's ok4y

Kanaya:okay terezi you know how to do this

Terezi:ok4y

D Mom:*nuzzles terezi*

Sollux:good

Kanaya:okay start pushing

Terezi:*starts pushing*

Sollux:you're doiing great

Terezi:*still pushing*

Kanaya:almost there i can see the first baby keep it up you're doing great

Sollux:*keeps holding her hand*

Terezi:*pushing hard*

Kanaya:*grabs the first one*it's a boy*hands him to latula wrapped in a blue blanket*keep going terezi almost done

Sollux:you hear that tz, almo2t done

Terezi:*still pushing starting to sweat*

Kanaya:here comes the next one*gets ready to grab the baby*you're doing great

Sollux:one more tz

Latula:y34h com3 on t3z

Terezi:*pushes harder*

Kanaya:*grabs the second baby*it's a girl*wraps her in a blanket and hands her to sollux*okay terezi one more to go

Sollux:*holds the baby girl*((omg his face is priceless))

Terezi:*pushes harder*

Kanaya:i can see the last one; just one more time okay

Terezi:*nods her head and pushes harder*

Kanaya:okay*grabs the last one*it's another girl*wraps her in a blanket and hands her to terezi*

Sollux:we're done hon

Terezi:y34*strokes the baby's soft hair*

Triplets:*coo*

Sollux:heheheheheeheheheheheheheheheheehehhehehehehe

D Mom:wh4t 4r3 th31r n4m3s

Terezi:our sons n4m3 1s k43mon 4nd th3 g1rls' n4m3s 4r3 kum1ko 4nd m43ko 1 p1ck3d out lock3ts for th3 g1rls to t3ll th3m 4p4rt

Latula:4nd 1f 1m corr3ct you g4v3 th3m to m3 to hold on to y3st3rd4y

Terezi:r1ght; now 1s wh3n w3 g1v3 th3 g1rls th31r lock3ts

Sollux:yep

~TIME SKIP AT SOME RANDOM RESTAURANT~

Terezi/Latula/D Mom:*keep the triplets calm and happy*

Terezi:th1s 1s fun b3c4us3 1ts w1th f4m1ly 4nd fr1ends

Sollux:yep

Latula:y34 1t 1s b3tt3r th1s w4y

Sollux:yeah

Kumiko:*wakes up wanting fed*

Terezi:*gets her bottle*ok4y kum1ko*starts feeding her*

Sollux:*finishes his food*

Terezi:*already done eating continues to feed kumiko her bottle*

Latula/D Mom:*finish their food and play with maeko/kaemon*

Maeko/Kaemon:*coo and giggle*

All:*finish their food*that was good

Terezi:y34

Kumiko:*pushes the bottle away*

Terezi:ok4y kum1ko

Kumiko:~yawn~

Latula:h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h looks l1k3 kum1ko 1s r34dy to l34v3

Terezi:y34 sh3s r34dy to f4ll 4sl33p now

Sollux:iit ii2 gettiing late

Terezi:y34

Maeko/Kaemon:*start fussing from being tired*

Latula:sounds l1k3 th3y 4gr33

D Mom:4wwww 1t's t1m3 for th3m to go to sl33p

Sollux:okay let'2 go

~all leave the restaurant~

Kumiko:*sleeping*

Maeko/Kaemon:*still fussy*

Terezi:shhh m43ko/k43mon go to sl33p; sol do w3 h4v3 som3th1ng to c4lm th3m down

Sollux:paciifiier2 riight

Terezi:y34

Sollux:*gives terezi two pacifiers*

Terezi:th4nks; h3r3 m43ko/k43mon*gives them the pacifiers*

Maeko/Kaemon*calm down*

Sollux:good

Terezi:th4ts b3tt3r

Latula:4www look how c4lm th3y 4r3 now

D Mom:y34 no mor3 t34rs

Maeko:*grabs onto latula's finger*

Mituna:h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3

Maeko:*trying to take off latula's glove*

Terezi:1 th1nk sh3 l1k3s your glov3

Latula:h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h

D Mom:4www sh3 c4n't gr1p 1t v3ry w3ll w1th h3r t1ny h4nds

Redglare:b3c4us3 sh3 l4cks h3r f1n3/l4rg3 motor sk1lls st1ll b3c4us3 sh3's so young

Sollux:yeah

Maeko:*gives up and pouts*

Terezi:4ww som3on3s not h4ppy

Latula:luck1ly 1 c4rry sp4r3 glov3s*pulls out a red glove and gives it to maeko*

Maeko:*coos and cuddles it*

Terezi:good luck g3tt1ng th4t glov3 b4ck

~all arrive at sollux/terezi's hive~

Kumiko/Kaemon:*sleeping*

Terezi:ok4y l3ts g3t th3s3 guys to b3d

Latula:*tries to get her glove back*

Maeko:*starts crying*

Terezi:w3ll th4t wont work; sol 4ny 1d34s

Sollux:nope

Nepeta/Vriska:we could give her some red gloves of her own

Terezi:gr34t 1d34

~later that night after finally getting maeko to let go of latula's glove and everyone was asleep~

Kumiko:*wakes up crying in the middle of the night*

Terezi:*hears her and gets up to see what's wrong*

Sollux:zzzzzzzzzzz

Kumiko:*crying*

Terezi:*picks her up*wh4ts wrong kum1ko

Kumiko:*continues to cry*

Sollux:*wakes up and goes to see what's going on*

Terezi:*trying to calm kumiko down*

Sollux:what'2 happeniing tz

Terezi:1 dont know but sh3s r34lly ups3t

Sollux:maybe 2he want2 2omethiing

Terezi:y34 h4nd m3 h3r bottl3

Sollux:okay*gives terezi the bottle*

Terezi:*gives kumiko the bottle*

Kumiko:*pushes the bottle away*

Sollux:nope

Terezi:~s1gh~sol you try

Sollux:*gives her the scalemate*

Kumiko:*pushes it away*

Terezi:nop3

Sollux:well you try another

Terezi:*gives her a pacifier*

Kumiko:*throws it*

Sollux:well now what

Terezi:hmm*checks her diaper*sh3s not w3t

Kumiko:*keeps crying*

Sollux:ii can't tell

Terezi:sh3 looks sc4r3d

Kumiko:*still crying*

Sollux:ii thiink 2he had a bad dream

Terezi:4www poor b4by; m4yb3 w3 should l3t h3r sl33p 1n our r3sp1t block

Sollux:okay

~they take kumiko to their respite block and go back to sleep. next morning the triplets wake up~

Terezi : * gets up to feed them*  
Sollux:*makes breakfast for everyone*  
Terezi: *feeds the triplets their bottles*  
Sollux:*finish making food  
Maeko/Kaemon: *start babbling*  
Kumiko: *coos*  
Terezi: th3r3 now your3 4ll so h4ppy  
Sollux:*puts food on the table*  
Terezi/Kids: *sit down and start eating*  
Sollux:good  
Terezi:1 lov3 wh3n you cook  
Sollux:yep  
Terezi:so wh4t 4r3 w3 gonn4 do tod4y  
Sollux: dont know  
~they go to the park~  
Terezi: th1s 1s fun  
Sollux:yep  
Triplets: *giggle and play with their toys*  
~random time skip Karkat and John's wedding day(triplets are about 2 sweeps old)~  
Terezi:N3RVOUS K4RK4L3S  
Karkat:YEAH  
Sollux:you'll do great Egbert  
John:i know i'll do great i think  
Terezi:YOULL B3 F1N3 JUST R3L4X 4ND FOCUS ON WH4TS 1N YOUR H34RT  
Sollux:remember what wiill happen you wiill alway2 be there  
John:okay  
~ceremony starts and Karkat starts walking down the aisle~  
Terezi:TH1S 1S B34UT1FUL  
Sollux:yep  
Triplets:*squirm*  
Terezi:~shh guys s3ttl3 down~  
Sollux:*holds one of them*  
Terezi:*watches as Karkat and John are pronounced husband and troll*  
~as they finish the wedding they made a party that everyone can come~  
Sollux:*makes a funny joke*  
~after the party John/Karkat go on their romantic getaway and fill a bucket without the bucket~  
Terezi:th4t w4s fun  
Sollux:well you all hear that  
Terezi:no wh4t  
All:yeah we dont  
Sollux:maybe II'm ju2t heariing thiing2  
Terezi:y34 1ts poss1bl3  
Sollux:okay*takes a nap*  
~ a few days after the romantic getaway~  
Karkat:*feeling a little bit nauseous*  
John:whats wrong karkat  
Karkat: I don't know I just feel really sick  
Sollux:well II thiink we know what that mean2 riight tz  
Terezi:Y34  
Karkat:OH GOG  
John:what does it means?  
Terezi:1T M34NS H3S PR3GN4NT DUH  
Karkat: ?!  
John:oh  
Terezi:CONGR4DUL4T1ONS JOHN YOUR3 GONN4 B3 4 F4TH3R


End file.
